Once Upon a Dare
by SweetMadness92
Summary: It all started with a ridiculous dare. Such a crude twist of fate. A dare that some how managed to force me to move in with him. Yes him; the man who even today, after all the pain we’ve both suffered, still-deep down inside- holds the key to my heart.
1. Chapter 1: The Dare Part 1

**Summary:** It all started with a ridiculous dare. A dare that some how managed to force me to move in with him. Yes him; the man who even today, after all the pain we've both suffered, still holds the key to my heart.

**Authors Note:** Okay so I've been dying to write a fan fiction for SasuSaku. I am I diehard shipper of this couple! They are too cute for words and I don't care what anyone else thinks, I simply love them. But anyways enough about that, umm this story is taking place in December, I know it's late for a holiday story but the idea just came to me and I know I can't possibly put it off so yea. Also it takes place after Sasuke kills Itachi and before he speaks with Madara (basically he makes no contact with him at all). Also the characters are 18. The manga, albeit good, has seriously been depressing me. (Spoilers) I mean first with Sasuke wanting to destroy the village because of the elders and now with Pein freaking decimating the village and leaving practically nothing for Sasuke to destroy. Ugh! My mind is on overload over here. AND I don't know what the hell has become of Kakashi. I had some hope but now with the new chapter out I don't know what to think anymore. Hell at least Sakura is still alive. But then again I mean they can't kill everyone off. I mean come on besides Pein and the rest of Akatsuki, Kabuto…err slash Orochimaru is still at large, creeping in the shadows like the freak he is . Lord knows what he'll do…everyone seems to have forgotten about him but meh.

I digress, I digress. Anyways back to the show. This is my first Naruto Fanfic…although I've read a billion of them. But still please be easy on me and if you like it well comments are a huge booster ^ ^ so umm yea . Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto unfortunately V.V

**Chapter** **1**: The Dare part1

The soft tapping of shoes echoed down the barren hallway. Beyond the thick stone walls of the building, the soft thumping of music and the chatter of people could be heard. Slowly the small figure pushed passed the wooden door only to be swept up by the boisterous noise in the bar. Vivid green eyes glanced over at a table towards the restaurant half of the bar filled with people who were all too familiar. The young medic casually made her way over towards the table, unconsciously walking to the beat of the music. Out of the corner of her eye she could see a man dressed in green on the stage. His unmistakable voice danced in her ears from the moment she stepped into the crowded room. He was sing- off key of course- to some odd song she wasn't too familiar with. However he took a second out of his performance to shout out to her.

"Fair maiden Sakura has arrived!" And of course it took no time for the heat to spread to her abashed cheeks. She shifted uncomfortably as eyes began to narrow on her being. Picking up her pace, she made her way towards the table only to be greeted by another loud mouth idiot. A black, bright orange and yellow blur flashed in front of her before she was consumed in a literally breath-taking hug.

"N-naruto-kun…I –can't breathe!" She wheezed as the blond slowly pulled away from her. His hand flew up towards the back of his head as he scratched it awkwardly.

"Hehe, I'm sorry Sakura-chan. It just feels like so long since I've seen you and I wasn't sure you were going to even come, it's late." She rolled her eyes and yet couldn't help but smile at the man she considered a brother. He was looking quiet handsome, clad in a black Japanese style suit with a signature bright orange tie. His lean 6'1 frame towered over her smaller stature. She still could not believe how much he had grown over the years.

"It's alright Naruto, just be a little easier next time."

"Well jeez, with your inhuman strength and all I figured you could have handled it Sakura-chan." He joked only to receive a smack upside his head. "Ouch, damn that hurt. Why did you have to hit me Sakura-chan?" Sakura's eyebrow twitched with irritation as the loving smile was slowly replaced with a frown.

"Its not inhuman strength, you idiot," She hissed between clenched teeth.

"Always so quick with that temper huh forehead. I swear you are just begging for frown lines." Sakura flushed a cherry red only this time from anger rather than embarrassment. Her eyes narrowed into slits as the pink haired girl swung around to glare ferociously at her friend and childhood rival. The other blue eyed blonde wore a purple number. It was a strapless, mid thigh length dress that accentuated her bold curves. She looked as beautiful as ever.

"Shut up pig. Can I just sit down without being harassed the moment I walk in?" Sakura harrumphed before folding her arms over her chest.

"Hey forehead-girl, if you can't take the heat then stay out of the kitchen."

"Everyone knows you have no business in a kitchen pig." Laughter erupted from some of the occupants at the table. It was true that the future owner of Konoha's best flower shop was an utter failure as a cook. Ino huffed and looked away with a pout. The sight warmed Sakura's heart slightly and she smiled.

"Come on Sakura-chan you can sit next to me!" Naruto exclaimed in an almost childlike manner. It still amazed her how many qualities he still possessed from their genin days. Despite how mature he had become physically and mentally he still showed traits of his twelve year old self. But that's what made him so likeable even to the coldest of people. That's what made him…Naruto.

She smiled but before she could even take another step in the direction of the table, two strong arms wrapped around her shoulders in a hug. She glanced back over one shoulder to see large black eyes and a bowl cut hairdo. It was none other than Lee. He slowly pulled back and turned her around, giving her a polite once over.

"It is good to see you Sakura. We were worried you would not be able to attend this youthful and joyous affair. My you look like a gift only the heavens could bestow upon us." She blushed and smiled almost shyly towards him.

He was right though; no one could deny that Haruno Sakura did indeed look absolutely beautiful tonight. Of course everyone was dressed up for the evening for it was a special occasion. Sakura wore a blood red, just above the knee-length, spaghetti strapped dress. It dipped into a dangerously sensual V, showing off a fair amount of cleavage but nothing inappropriate. The dress, which exposed her back, hugged her curves marvelously down to the swell of her backside where it fluttered out around her creamy legs. On her feet she honed black just below the knee length heeled boots. To finish the image off her soft pink locks curved around her heart shaped face gently, giving her an indescribable innocence that didn't seem possible with her daring dress.

"Thanks Lee and sorry, my shift at the hospital went over time."

"Good lord girl, look at that dress." Sakura turned around to see Tenten and Hinata whom had apparently returned from the restrooms not to far away. Sakura smiled as she wrapped the girls up in a tight embrace.

"Hey there Tenten," She glanced at the other girl in her arms, "Hey Hinata."

"Hello Sakura-chan." Hinata replied gingerly with a warm smile.

"Pfft, don't 'hey' me missy, turn around." Sakura didn't have a chance to argue before Tenten had effectively turned her around so that her exposed back was facing her. The backless dress dipped on her lower back just above her butt. It was definitely as sight to see. Suddenly Tenten turned Sakura back around and smiled. "Looking for a date tonight huh Sakura?" She winked mischievously only to be swatted at by the flushed girl in front of her. Hinata giggled gently beside them only to mirror Sakura's blush when a strong arm wrapped around her waist. The arm pulled her closer until the side of her body was flush with a harder one. Soft lips gently brushed across her cheek before disappearing behind her midnight locks to her hair.

Naruto gently whispered something to Hinata causing the girl reddened even more than before. It was true; Naruto had finally realized Hinata's feelings for him as well as his own feelings for her about a year and a half ago. In fact, Sakura believed that it was because of Hinata that Naruto had matured even faster over the years. He seemed more gentle and tame around her and when he looked at her it was easy to tell how deeply in love he was with her. They looked so cute together too.

Hinata looked gorgeous as always in her dark blue off the shoulders dress. Her long blue hair danced around her like a curtain of silk, making her eloquence and grace seem even more apparent and effortless. Who could blame Naruto for being so close? Reluctantly he pulled is mouth back from her ear and glanced over towards Sakura and Tenten.

"You're only drawing more attention towards her by making her turn around like that. Jeez leading the perverts straight to her." The girls couldn't help but laugh. "But you do look beautiful tonight Sakura-chan." The smile on her face widened.

"Thanks Naruto-kun."

"Come on, let's go sit." Tenten finally added.

Sakura ended up sitting next to Naruto like he suggested earlier. The only teeny tiny problem was that she ended right across from the person who still haunted her dreams. Emerald clashed with stoic onyx momentarily. Her heart fluttered as she took in the sight in front of her. He wore-of course- a black Japanese style suit with a crimson tie. Yes, Uchiha Sasuke had grown to be even more handsome than when he was a genin. His boyish features were gone and replaced with a sharp, hard and chiseled structure. His shoulders had broadened and he now stood at a height of 6'2. It was bad enough Naruto made her feel like an elf but Sasuke made her feel like a pebble next to a massive tree.

Unknown to Sakura, Sasuke's gaze subtly trailed down her form, taking in the sight of the dress he had only seen glimpses of. It was hard to ignore because of its bold red color, but it suited her well. After being back in the village for almost two years now the Uchiha prodigy was accustomed to Sakura's new upfront personality. She had changed a lot since their genin days, from a weak and annoying fangirl to a strong and worthy, yet still slightly annoying kunoichi. Her "inhuman" strength and medical abilities were what gave her more of Sasuke's respect. But that's was all she had, his respect. Nothing more and nothing less.

"Hey Sasuke-kun" Her sweet voice chimed in his ears gently.

"Hn," He nodded towards her before pointedly looking over towards Naruto who was blabbing off to Suigetsu about something insignificant. Sakura mindlessly shook her head. Although Sasuke had changed physically, his vocabulary had not. But it didn't seem to bother her anymore. In fact she oddly found her self understanding him more and more as time went on.

Beside him sat Suigetsu and Juugo to his left and on his right sat Karin. She clung to his arm like a parasite or a helpless child hanging onto their balloon in fear that it would fly away. Karin was probably Sasuke's biggest fangirl and had declared herself an enemy to Sakura. Of course she never said this out loud but she didn't try to mask her obvious hatred for the girl either.

"Karin…" Sakura nodded curtly.

"…Pinky," Sakura's eye twitched. Karin smirked maliciously. She was wearing a black dress that left practically nothing to the imagination. The dress screamed 'skank at your service'. Sakura parted her lips to speak but another voice soared over her own.

"It's good to see you again Sakura-san." She turned and flashed a kind smile towards Juugo.

"Hey Juugo, how are you?"

"I am good thank you."

"Hey sexy mama, how are you doing?"

"What did you just call her?!" A suddenly pissed off Naruto shouted.

"Oh don't get your panties in a twist blondie I'm just messing around. Besides she does look sexy in that dress." Sakura's eyes widened and her cheeks turned a nice pink shade, just a tad lighter than her hair. Suigetsu merely smirked and winked at her. Sakura blinked.

"Eh…"

"Will you stop hitting on her damn it?" Naruto growled.

"Honestly Shark face stop trying to get laid." Suigetsu arched a brow.

"You're one to talk." His gaze shot from Karin, down to the arm locked in a steel grip around Sasuke's arm, to Sasuke and then back to Karin. He grinned smugly as if he had won an argument.

"UGH SHUT UP SHARK FREAK!"

"Ah damn woman, we are in a public place. There is no need to screech so fucking loudly."

"I WAS NOT SCREECHING YOU IMBICLE."

"Oh get over yourself Karin and lower your voice." Ino jumped into the conversation, her tone laced with annoyance.

"Yo Sasuke, do you mind controlling your little girlfriend over there. I think my ears are going to start bleeding soon." Sasuke shot a dangerous glare over towards Tenten who smiled innocently as if she hadn't just referred to Karin as his girlfriend.

"Hn…she's not my-"Before he could finish his sentence Sakura stood up. All eyes were now on her or rather, the back of her dress.

"Hot damn…" Suigetsu grinned as his eyes trailed from the base of Sakura's next, down to the swell of her backside where it lingered there momentarily. Karin's mouth dropped at finally getting a glimpse of the dress Tenten had been making such a fuss over. Juugo on the other hand looked away politely.

"Sakura-chan, where are you going?" She turned at the sound of Naruto's deep voice. She gave a small smile to him and the others at their end of the table.

"I think I'm going to go play some cards with Kiba, Choji, Shino and Shikamaru. It's a little too loud over here." Her eyes shot towards a fuming Karin before returning to Naruto's.

"Alright sweet now we can have a dealer." Kiba's voice boomed from the opposite end of the large table. She glanced over to see the others nod for her to come over.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN PINKY?" Sakura's fist shook slightly by her side. She had a long day at the hospital. Her list of patients seemed endless and at the end of the day all she wanted to do was go home, take a bath, and relax in bed with a book or something. Instead she got dressed and met her friends at their favorite bar/restaurant for dinner and to chat about old times. Being harassed and screamed at by Sasuke's number one fangirl was not on the top of her list of things to do today. In fact it wasn't on her list at all. She hated seeing the loud mouth red head so close to the Uchiha, wrapping her arms around him as if he was hers. The only comfort she got from it was the look of utter boredom on Sasuke's face.

Sakura shook her head and began making her way over towards the other side of the table. Behind her she could hear Naruto still arguing with Suigetsu and Karin. But she also felt a gaze burning holes into her back. She glanced over her shoulder, shocked to see onyx eyes on her form. The heat rose once again to its home on her cheeks as a delicious shiver trailed down her spine.

Good Lord this was going to be a long night.

"Haha, oh my god, do you remember the time Naruto farted in Kiba's face during the chuunin exams." Choji barked a laugh meanwhile Naruto flushed.

"Ah shut up Choji, that was not one of my best moments." Hinata giggled beside him.

"You farted on someone during a fight? How cheap…but effective." Suigetsu couldn't help but laugh meanwhile Karin scrunched her nose.

"More like repulsive and childish."

"Oh lighten up four eyes. It's natural and hell it helped him win a fight."

"Oh here's a good one, did you guys know that Sasuke and Naruto were each other's first kiss." Everyone except the rookie nine gawked at Ino who sat smiling smugly at Karin.

"WHAT?!" Sakura laughed at the expression on everyone's faces. Of course she was just a fangirl back then and didn't realize that the kiss was not intentional. Now it all seemed so funny to her, especially the murderous expressions that Sasuke was sending towards Ino.

"Wow dickless, who knew you actually swung that way at one point." Sai said with a smile plastered on his pale features. Naruto growled and threw his hands up in the air.

"It was an accident! Someone pushed me onto him. And I never swung that way and stop fucking calling me dickless you freak!"

"Hinata could prove to you that he's not dickless. Far from it from what she's told me." A slightly tipsy Tenten giggled meanwhile Neji nearly spit out his drink. The last thing he wanted to hear about was his cousin's sex life.

"Tenten-chan!" Hinata gasped and blushed before burying her face in the crook of Naruto's neck. Naruto on the other hand was trying to hide his smile so he focused his attention on the girl in his arms. Across from them the Uchiha and Suigetsu smirked at the sight. Karin on the other hand was still in shock from the news that Sasuke's first kiss had been with Naruto of all people. Naruto leaned in and whispered something to Hinata again making her flush before she moved to kiss him.

"Get 'em girl." Ino said with a laugh. Sakura laughed, but felt bad that all this attention was on Naruto and Hinata. She knew Hinata was a very private person, especially with her relationship. Besides it almost felt like a sin watching Naruto and Hinata together. There was something innocent about their relationship; it was so intimate and personal. So she decided to turn their attention away from them.

"Oh I've got one." She waited for more eyes to focus on her. "The time Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun and I tried to see what Kakashi looked like without his mask." Out of the corner of her eye she saw Sasuke's lip twitch upward into something of a smirk. Naruto pulled away from Hinata gently and chuckled.

"Oh man was that an experience."

"I've always wondered what he looked like. Did you guys find out?" Choji asked.

"Actually no, you, Ino and Shikamaru jumped in on us at Ichikaru's before we could watch him eat. By the time you guys moved he was already finished."

"Damn." Ino hissed.

"Yea but that girl…umm Ayane- I think- she looked pretty awe struck."

"Yea she couldn't take her eyes off him, so we have our suspicions." Naruto added. It immediately grew silent amongst the group besides the outside noises of the people around them.

"So who do you think has changed the most out of all of you?" Suigetsu piped up with a question no one expected.

"Naruto…" All eyes shot to Sakura. She shrugged. "Well he has. He went from a loud mouth kid who talked smack to one of the strongest Anbu in our village. And we all know that he is in training to become Hokage soon. I'm proud of you Naruto-kun." She smiled a genuine smile at him. Her heart warmed at the sight of unshed tears glistening in his sapphire orbs.

"Sakura-chan…"

"Oh please don't tell me you are going to cry." Kiba asked.

"Shut up asshole, I'm not." Hinata whispered something to him and he nodded, a smile forming on his face.

"Well as much as I have to agree with forehead, I actually think she's changed the most."Sakura's head whipped around to look at the blond sitting not to far away from her

"…Ino?"

"I will never forget the day you cut your hair…" The blond trailed off nostalgically.

"Hm I remember that. We were in the forest of death during our exam." Shikamaru muttered.

"What happened?" A curious Kiba asked.

"A team of sound ninja attacked Sakura while she was taking care of Sasuke and Naruto. One of them, the female caught the back of her hair. So in order to escape, Sakura took a kunai and cut her own hair." Sakura squirmed uncomfortably in her seat as she felt Naruto and Sasuke's eyes on her. She had never told them exactly how and why she cut her hair only that it was something she needed to do.

"Sakura-chan…"

"Don't worry about it Naruto. It's in the past and besides I like my hair short. I'm glad I did what I did, so don't say anything okay." He nodded beside her, sealing his lips from asking the questions he wanted to ask. She gave him a brief smile before looking away. She could still feel Sasukes burning stare on her but it disappeared as another person spoke up.

"We've all been through so much shit huh?" a melancholy Kiba asked.

"It's all troublesome."

"Everything is troublesome to you Shikamaru." Choji chuckled.

"You know what's troublesome?" A flushed faced Tenten half shouted as she slammed another drink down onto the table.

"Dear god I think someone's had too much to drink." Sakura muttered facetiously.

"Pfft, have not! I'll drink you under the table little girl. But that's beside the point. See that." She pointed over towards a group of girls dancing on the dance floor. Their lusty gazes set on the Uchiha. "That is what is troublesome. I swear every freaking where we go if Sasuke is there, they follow. These women need lives."

"Hn," Sasuke replied in agreement.

"You know what you need to do Uchiha. You need to just fuck someone already and maybe they'll leave you alone." It was clear Tenten was now a little more than tipsy. However that didn't stop her from taking another hearty swing of her drink. Naruto who was taking a drink of water instantly spit it out. Sakura's jaw dropped, Suigetsu smirked, Karin looked up at Sasuke seductively meanwhile everyone else gawked at Tenten.

"Tenten-chan…" Lee spoke up hesitantly. He was still shocked by Tenten's out burst.

"Aw don't look at me like that Lee-kun. You should get laid too." Neji coughed while Kiba and Naruto laughed. "Hell everyone should!"

"That's enough Tenten." Neji finally spoke up, his voice as stern as his expression. She pouted but slowly smiled at him.

"Sorry but we are all friends here aren't we?" She looked around the table. Her eyebrows furrowed as an idea came to mind. "I bet it wouldn't be hard to live with any of you people." Naruto scoffed.

"Speak for yourself Tenten-chan. I'm sure some people would have more trouble than others. Isn't that right teme?" Naruto shot a look at Sasuke who met his competitive stare.

"Is that a challenge dobe?"

"You bet it is teme."

"Get ready to lose dead last."

"Eh! SHUT UP TEME I'M NOT DEAD LAST."

"How about we make things a bit more interesting?" Kiba asked.

"How so?" Curious green eyes snapped up towards him before looking back at the two Anbu sitting beside her.

"How about a dare?"

"What kind of dare?" Sasuke intoned.

"Well you have to- umm live with one person for two weeks."

"Make it a month!" Tenten shouted, slurring slightly.

"Make him have to live with a girl." Shikamaru said lazily although the amusement was present in his face.

"Why does it have to be a girl?" Suigetsu questioned.

"Because teme either has a phobia or just hates the female race. But with all those fangirls I wouldn't blame him."

"So living with a girl would be harder." Both Choji and Neji smirked.

"Tch, this is ridiculous."

"Don't tell me you're scared teme."

"You wish idiot." Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Then agree to the dare bastard."

"Hold up," Ino piped up, "Just who is he going to be living with. Who has to move in with him?"

"I will." Karin chimed in. She took off her glasses and smiled seductively up at the black haired beauty beside her.

"As much as I'd love to see teme suffer just a little that seems down right cruel." Sakura giggled at Naruto's comment.

"Shut up idiot." Karin hissed angrily.

"Spin the bottle." All eyes landed on Suigetsu.

"What?"

"Have all the girls-at this table mind you- who agree to this dare and are willing to go through with it, sit around one of the empty round tables. Then have someone spin a bottle. Whom ever the bottle lands on will be the girl who moves in with Sasuke."

"Sounds good to me" Kiba agreed, mirth twinkling in his eyes.

"It should only be the girls who are not currently seeing anyone." Naruto said while shooting a longing glance towards Hinata.

"What afraid he'll steal your girl."

"Pfft as if, I just don't want teme ogling Hinata-chan." Sasuke scoffed. There was one thing he would never do and that was to ogle anyone, especially his best friends' girlfriend. He knew how in love the idiot was with the Hyuuga heiress. He could see how happy Naruto had become with Hinata and he would not dare try anything to destroy that happiness.

"Well then that leaves us with only three girls; Ino, Sakura and Karin." Kiba said in a matter-of-fact tone. "Are you girls up for the challenge?"

"Definitely," Karin smirked.

"I'm down to try it." Ino smiled. The only reason she did want to was so that she could wipe that hideous smirk off Karin's face if she was chosen.

Everyone slowly turned to Sakura. She bit her lip, sea foam green eyes darting from Ino, Karin and then to Sasuke. She could stand doing missions with him and being around him in public with friends but she had never thought or even dreamed of actually living with him. Ino suddenly cleared her throat.

"Hey forehead, snap out of it, you are zoning out." Sakura flushed lightly.

"Eh oh sorry…um yea sure, I'll give it a try."

"Alright then it's settled. There is a table right over there that we can use quickly. Come on." Everyone got up and walked over towards the table. All were eager to see the results and who would have to spend a month living with Sasuke.

Sakura, Ino and Karin took a seat while Tenten giggled giddily, clutching onto Neji for support. Sasuke moved to stand beside Suigetsu and Naruto who watched as Kiba stood between Sakura and Ino. "Does anyone have a bottle?"

"Oh I do! Here…" Tenten hiccupped as she handed Kiba the empty sake bottle. Neji only shook his head, knowing he would have to take her home soon.

"Err thanks Tenten. Alright let's get this over with." Kiba placed the bottle directly into the center of the table. "Does anyone want to spin it or shall I?" Lee moved passed a silent almost invisible Shino towards Kiba.

"I shall do it my friend." He offered eagerly although he was silently hoping Sakura would not be chosen. "Good luck to you all fair maidens." Ino made a remark under her breath about Karin not being a fair maiden. Karin must have noticed because she kicked Ino from under the table.

"Ow, what the hell was that for, Karin?"

"You know why I did it."

"Ugh you know what; maybe we should just let Karin move in with Sasuke. She already follows him around like a sick little puppy anyways."

"Ugh shut up."

"What? I only call bitches as I see 'em." Naruto snickered behind Sakura. It was times like these when he actually liked Ino.

"Can we just get this over with you two?" Sakura asked. The irritation was rising to new levels by the second.

"Alright, alright fine forehead."

"Yeah whatever pinky," Karin mumbled with a scowl.

"Alright then, let us now begin. Let the essence of springtime be with you." With that, Lee spun the bottle with his fingers. The bottle moved at lightening fast speeds and no one knew just when it would stop.

After a few dreadful minutes the bottle began to creep to a stop. The tip of the bottle passed by each girl slowly. Karin, Sakura, Ino, Karin, Sakura, Ino…

Everyone watched in anticipation and a certain calm and collective Uchiha found himself holding his breath. Naruto gripped the back of Sakura's chair meanwhile Hinata held onto his arm. Suigetsu's cunning smirk continued to grow and Tenten's drunken giggle increased. Everyone's eyes were locked onto the bottle as if taking their eyes away for one moment would end the world. It continued.

Karin, Sakura, Ino, Karin, Sakura, Ino, Karin, Sakura…it slowed even more. Ino, Karin, Sakura, Ino, Karin….

Everyone's eyes widened when the bottle finally stopped.

**A/N:** So There it is my first SasuSaku fic. I hope you all enjoyed it. Also Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays. I wish i could have published this sooner but as i mentioned before the idea just popped in my head two days ago. Oh well...it's a late christmas gift? WELL i mean if you like it that is...oh jeeze...i'm rambling aren't I? T T Crap. Well I hope you enjoyed.

-Sweet Madness-


	2. Chapter 2: The Dare Part 2

**Authors Note: **Hey guys! I just want to start off by saying thanks to those who commented. That made me really happy. But yea um anyways i'm sorry for not updating sooner. Hopefully this chapter will make up for that and Hopefully the next Chapter will be out sooner but i can't make any promises.

So without further ado let the awkwardness begin! ^ ^ Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I unfortunately do not own Naruto V.V

* * *

**Chapter 2:** The Dare part 2 Moving In

Sakura's breath caught in her throat. She stared, unmoving, completely frozen. Gorgeous wide green eyes locked on the item in front of her. The bottle had stopped just moments ago yet no one moved.

Sasuke who stood not to far away from her didn't know whether to be relieved or annoyed at whom the bottle had landed one. Ino's turquoise eyes shot from the tip of the bottle towards the shocked expression of the person who would now live with Uchiha Sasuke. A smirk curled its way onto her lips.

Oh this was going to be very, very interesting indeed.

Sakura's lips parted as if to say something but the words would not form. Instead another voice chimed-more like shrieked angrily over the silence.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me! There is no way _Pinky _here is going to move in with _my_ Sasuke-kun!"

And there it was. Finally someone had said it and as if electrified Sakura bit her lip. Reality had begun to set in. She had actually agreed to a dare involving Uchiha Sasuke. It was an absurd dare that she clearly hadn't thought through. Now she had been chosen by fate or rather an empty sake bottle to move in and live with him for an entire month. Could life get any worse? Her mind screamed yes.

_It…it couldn't be that bad could it? I mean all I have to do is keep to myself and things will be fine…right?_

"Haha, too bad four eyes, you agreed to the dare and unfortunately for you the bottle did not land on you."

"Ugh!" Karin nearly screamed between her clenched teeth. Bolting up from her seat she moved from the table and towards the bathrooms where she could properly unleash her wrath.

"I think she blew a fuse." Kiba chuckled.

"How troublesome…"

"Well teme," Naruto placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder and grinned, "You get to live Sakura-chan. That's a hell of a lot better than living with Karin ne?" Sasuke didn't reply. Instead he looked at a still wide-eyed Sakura. Feeling eyes on her, she turned, capturing his gaze and blushed. A small smile graced her lips as she nodded to him. He stared but slowly nodded back. His eyes lingering on her and then shifted back to Naruto.

"Aah," He answered quietly. Beside him, Suigetsu nudged his ribs with his elbow.

"Lucky dog," Suigetsu smirked mischievously.

Hinata moved from Naruto's side over towards Sakura who was still placed firmly in her chair. She lowered down next to Sakura, observing her face for a moment. The pink haired medic was in a daze, her emerald orbs unfocused and her lips were slightly parted. She was speechless.

"Hey Sakura-chan, are you okay?" Sakura jumped slightly, her head twisted around surprised to see Hinata sitting beside her. When had she moved? Why hadn't she noticed?

"Huh oh yes, yes of course Hinata-chan. I'm just still a little shell-shocked." Hinata smiled knowingly.

"I'm sure everything will be fine. You are a strong person and it's not like you and Sasuke-san are not friends." Sakura looked at her lavender eyed friend and smiled. She reached out an arm and hugged the girl.

"Thanks Hinata-chan."

"Anytime Sakura-chan"

"Well forehead, what are the odds?" Sakura found Ino standing behind Hinata, hands on her hips and a smile tattooed on her face. Sakura could only shake her head. "I've got to say, Karin's reaction was priceless. Are you going to be okay with this?" Her expression turned serious and concerned.

"Yea Ino, I mean come on," Sakura dipped her head and whispered the next part, "It's not like I'm in love with him or anything. We are just friends. Living with him won't be hard at all. And it is only a month."

"Who are you trying to convince forehead? Also a month is a long time to live with someone. Don't get me wrong, I don't doubt that you can do it. I just want to make sure you are okay."

"I'll be fine Ino, I promise." Sakura felt Hinata squeeze her reassuringly. She knew that no matter what happened over the course of this month that she would have her friends to support her.

"Alright enough of this shock and confusion lets move it on people!" Tenten shouted gleefully. "So who wants to dance?"

"Oh I do!" Ino smirked. "How about you girls, I know you two have some moves in you." Hinata and Sakura glanced at each other.

"I'd rather not Ino-chan." Hinata said softly, eyes sincere.

"Yea pig; I'm pretty wiped from work today.

"Aww party poopers, come on Ino lets bust a move."

"Oh indeed let us all divulge in joyous dancing" Lee exclaimed.

"Oh no you don't, you need to go home." Neji said as his arms wrapped protectively around Tenten's waist. The girl struggled against him but her drunken attempts were futile.

"Neji–kun let go! I want to dance, please." The Hyuuga glared down at her, trying to intimidate her but she was used to his stare, drunk or sober, it didn't faze her. "Please Neji-kun" She pouted, looking at him with hopeful eyes. He melted.

"Fine, but as soon as you start stumbling we are leaving." She hugged him tightly and kissed him on the cheek before taking Ino's hand and dashing over towards the dance floor.

"Whipped," Suigetsu coughed. Neji glared as Naruto chuckled. Hinata reached up and smacked his arm. Biting his lip he turned back to Suigetsu.

"He's not whipped."

"You both are whipped." Neji stepped up towards Suigetsu. Murderous eyes clashed with amused ones.

"Maybe that's why we have girlfriends and you don't mongrel."

"Ohhh burn," Kiba howled and Choji chuckled.

"What did you say-" Before Suigetsu could get closer a hand pressed against his chest, pushing him back. There was also another delicate hand on Neji's firm chest aswel.

"Enough boys, we didn't come here to fight. Now sit down and chill out."

"Gomen Sakura-san" She smiled lightly at Neji who retreated back towards Shikamaru. Lifting an eyebrow she looked at Suigetsu. He smirked coyly at her, eyes traveling up and down her slightly curvaceous body. She shook her head and moved her hand away.

"Pervert" She mumbled under her breath. He frowned lightly.

"Ouch, I didn't know admiring such beauty would classify me as a pervert."

"Oh shut up you ass. Stop flirting with her and move it along." Naruto hissed in annoyance. Suigetsu smirked as he gave Sakura one last once over before returning towards their normal table.

"Sakura-chan, please never date him, anyone but him." Sakura laughed quietly and smacked Naruto's arms. Slowly she turned her attention towards the man standing beside her now. His large frame towered over her in an impossible way. Involuntarily she shivered.

"Ne Sasuke-kun, w-when should I um…move in?"

"I'd say probably tomorrow because today is the fourth of December. So you'll move in with him on the 5th and stay there until the 5th of January." Kiba said, appearing from seemingly nowhere. Sasuke glared at him. "I mean if that works for Sasuke of course." He laughed nervously under the weight of the Uchiha's stare.

"Hn…" Kiba arched a brow.

"…And that means?"

"Okay…I think." Sakura said her face heating up as Sasuke's eyes found their way to her face again. She smiled to hide the blush consuming her cheeks. "Alright then, it's settled. I'll move in tomorrow morning."

"Yea teme, we can get Sakura-chan settled in and then go off to train."

"Well I should get going."

"Aww really are you sure Sakura-chan?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry Naruto-kun. It's been along day and I need some sleep. Plus I need to wake up early if you guys are going to be moving stuff out of my place. I had fun tonight though, even with this strange turn of events." Naruto laughed as he wrapped Sakura up in a brotherly hug. He kissed her gently on the top of her head and smiled.

"Take care Sakura-chan alright. We'll see you early in the morning."

"Okay Naruto-kun." Sakura turned and gave Hinata another soft hug.

"Please tell Ino and Tenten I said g'night and I'll see you later Hinata-chan."

"See you later Sakura-chan." Sakura turned and waved to everyone else. Her gaze fell on the tall raven haired man beside her.

"See you tomorrow Sasuke-kun. G'night."

"Hn" She smiled as she made her way out of the building. Grabbing her coat at the front entrance she wrapped it tightly around herself before walking out into the frigid December air.

* * *

It had not taken long for Sakura to get home. As soon as she walked in the door she began to strip the dress from her body. Making her way into bathroom, she gently dropped the dress on a hanger. The soft squeak of the faucet followed by the hush of the water echoed against the tiled walls. Sakura gently pulled off her panties, letting the laced material flutter to the ground before she stepped in to the warmth of her shower.

The hot but comforting water cascaded down her body as she rubbed the soap along her porcelain skin. She closed her eyes and began to hum to herself whilst relaxing under the water. It had been such an incredibly long and tiring day. She still could not wrap her mind around the fact that just a few hours ago she agreed to move in with Sasuke, her teammate, her friend, her childhood crush and love.

_It's only for a month. That's not that bad. Besides most of the time I'll be at the hospital and he'll probably be out training with Naruto or something. Yea…I can do this. _

Reaching for the shampoo she poured the cool liquid into her palms before lathering it in her strawberry locks. It smelled like blueberries. She let her fingers run through her scalp, massaging it and rubbing the shampoo deep into her hair. After a few minutes Sakura turned around, dipping her head back under the warm water, shivering at the wonderful sensation. She continued to drag her long fingers through her short hair until all of the shampoo had successfully rinsed from her head.

She remained under the water for a few minutes before turning off the faucet. Wrapping the big soft towel around her body, Sakura stepped out of the shower and made her way towards her bedroom. The towel dropped in a pool around her legs but she ignored it. Gracefully stepping over the lump of cloth she made her way towards the dressers. She hummed quietly to the tune that was still imbedded deep in her brain. Her sweet voice floated in the silent room making it feel less barren.

Grabbing a pair of underwear and a black tank top she quickly got dressed. Walking back over towards the fallen towel she swept it up in her hands and wrapped it up in her hair, drying the damp locks. She caught sight of herself in the mirror and flushed. The sudden realization that she would not be able to walk around so freely anymore smacked her in the face. She turned a tomato red at the idea of getting caught walking around naked in Sasuke's house.

She was so screwed.

Sighing Sakura began to pack up her clothing and any other necessities she could possibly need over the course of a month. Once she finished she crept back into her warm and comfy bed. The lights flickered off and before long she was fast asleep.

* * *

Bam!

Sakura shot up in her bed at the sound of something breaking in her kitchen. The harsh cold in the room sliced at her exposed arms, forcing a shiver from her body. Her teeth chattered.

"Shit." She hissed, her voiced tired and raspy. Another sound met her ears. She frowned. Someone or something was definitely inside her house. Instinctively she pushed the covers off of her body and swung her legs over the edge of her bed. The pads of her bare feet met the icy wooden floor and she let out a slew of curses. Quickly she reached inside her bedside table and grabbed a kunai before creeping out of her bedroom. As she made her way down the hall she found that the sounds were apparently coming from her kitchen. The rage and anger consumed her being, eating away at her previous drowsy state.

Crack!

"Ah Shit."

"Tch, idiot"

"Don't even start with me tem-" Naruto paused as he glanced passed his best friend.

"What. The. Hell-are you doing here?" A fuming Sakura hissed between clenched teeth. Sasuke turned around to look at her. Her hair was tossed about on her head, evidence that she had just rolled out of bed. He couldn't help but think that the look was slightly appealing but mentally scolded himself for thinking that way. His eyes trailed down towards her sleep filled face. Her eyes were only half open with heavy lids covering a good portion of her green irises. Onyx eyes flickered down to soft pale pink lips as she quickly licked them.

"We came to get your stuff so you could move in." The Uchiha declared nonchalantly as his eyes met her tired and pissed off stare.

"Ne Sakura-chan um…" Naruto flushed, not knowing exactly how to word it so he pointed. Sakura followed his finger below her waist line and froze. Her eyes abruptly widened as a sharp cry erupted from her being. Her knees pressed together and her hands flew to the area, in an attempt to cover it.

"Turn around damn it!"

"But Sakura-chan it's not my fault you walked in here in only your panties." She reddened even more at his blunt statement. Grabbing a vase nearby, she chucked it at the back of his head. He ducked as the vase flew passed him and collided with the kitchen wall. The glass shattered against the wall before meeting the kitchen floor. Sakura growled.

"Ugh, idiot! I wouldn't have come in here like this if you hadn't started breaking shit in my house."

"Where is your stuff?" Her eyes shot up towards Sasuke who began to walk her way. Her mouth went dry. She blinked.

"I-It's in my room and w-where are you going?" He ignored her, brushing past her towards her room. She stood there for a moment, completely taken back and frozen in her movements. Suddenly she bristled with anger and if looks could kill Uchiha Sasuke would have been dead within seconds. She stormed in after him fuming as he picked up one of the suitcases by her bed. "What the hell do you think you are doing Sasuke?" She dropped the "kun" purposely not caring to be kind to the bastard who had so boldly strolled into her room.

"I'm taking your stuff to my place what does it look like." He intoned. His curt gaze cutting through her like butter but she didn't back down. In fact she moved closer. Her semi-dressed state was something of the past now. Raising a finger to his muscular chest she poked him through the fabric.

"You just walked into my house unannounced began breaking my stuff-"

"That was the dobe…"

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK SASUKE!" He lifted a dark eyebrow at her, studying her bewildered face and posture. A hand curled up on her partially clothed hip meanwhile the other shook ferociously at her side with a kunai still wrapped between her fingers. The tiredness in her face had fled her and all that was left was anger. His expression darkened.

"Hn" With that he pushed past her and made his way towards the door. Before he could actually make his way out Sakura gripped his wrist and twisted him around. A soft grunt pushed past his soft lips as she trapped him up against the wall.

"Don't you dare 'hn' me, Sasuke" She hissed. He glared. Without any warnings Sakura suddenly found their positions reverse. _Damn it._ Her back smacked against her bedroom wall with a thud. She gasped sharply as her eyes flew to his. A small smirk toyed at the corner of his lips when he saw her expression but it quickly disappeared. Replaced with a flat look; absolutely no intensity apparent in his dark and mysterious eyes. Nothing…

"Stop being annoying Sakura." He took a step closer leaving not even an inch of room between their bodies. She could feel the heat radiating off his body and his mouthwatering sent wafted in front of her nose, swarming her senses. His black unreadable eyes pierced her own with just a single glance. Her legs wobbled. She swore if it wasn't for the large hands pinning her wrists to the wall she would have melted into a puddle on the ground.

"S-Sasuke-kun…" She whispered breathlessly. His aura seemed immense, his presence easily overpowering hers. She shivered slightly. God help her. This man was…

Mesmerizing.

**You're falling aren't you?**

_I am not. Don't be absurd. Being physically attracted…_

**So you are attracted to him huh?**

_No I'm not._

**Whatever you say….**

She wasn't attracted. She wouldn't be. She couldn't be, especially since she would have to live with him for a month. She'd have to distance her self.

A loud cough pulled her from her thoughts. Both she and Sasuke turned their attention towards the loudmouth blond who stood smirking wickedly by the door frame. His arms were crossed over his chest and he was watching them, waiting for them to truly notice him.

"Are you two done or can we start moving this stuff?"

"Hn shut up dobe." Sasuke murmured before loosening and effectively releasing his hold on Sakura's wrists. He bent down, picking up the fallen suit case before abruptly vanishing from the room. Sakura released a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding before sliding down the wall.

"You okay Sakura-chan?" She said nothing, only stared at the spot in which Sasuke had once occupied. "Look Sakura-chan, just give him time. Teme will warm up sooner or later." She sighed and looked at him. Smiling softly she nodded.

As a cool breeze swept through her bedroom Sakura became well aware of her attire again. Flushing she jumped to her feet and shoved Naruto out the door.

"…S-Sakura-chan?"

"Out idiot I need to get dressed."

"But I have to bring something with me." A suit case was hurled mercilessly at his face.

A door slammed shut.

Oh yes Haruno Sakura was definitely not a morning person.

Sighing Sakura rubbed her palms against her face before racking her fingers back through her hair. She moved towards a draw and found a pair of comfy and slightly baggy pants. Slipping them on she moved towards her bed to get a glimpse of the clock on the nightstand. It read six thirty a.m. She groaned.

A big pot of coffee was definitely needed.

* * *

It took no longer than thirty minutes to get Sakura completely situated in Sasukes apartment. That was one of the best things about having two almost inhumanely fast teammates. Sasuke had given her the quick rundown of the house before stalking off to go train with their loud mouth friend.

Sakura sighed as she unpacked her bags and placed her clothing neatly into the vacant dressers. Her eyes traveled around the room, soaking in the sight of her new home for the next month. _Home…_It seemed so strange, so foreign to think of Sasuke's apartment as a new home. No. No, she could not think of it that way. It wasn't her home, it was his. She was just a guest who happened to be boarding in the guest room for a month. It wasn't a permanent situation.

All things aside, the room was positively exquisite though. She couldn't help but wonder why he had a two bedroom apartment. She would have never guessed that it would be used as a guest room or anything like that. It was in fact one simple word, beautiful.

The walls were coated in a rich royal blue color (the same as Sasuke's room, which she had accidently stumbled upon earlier). There were long sky blue curtains- hanging from the window on the far end of the room- that floated down to the hard floor like silk. The rest of the room seemed relatively plain. There was a giant lamp on the bedside table, two dressers and a closet. The bed was covered with a thick blue blanket and two plush pillows. It all seemed so inviting but she knew she couldn't stay the whole day in bed.

Sakura sighed as she finished her packing. Running a hand through her thick strawberry locks she searched the room. What more was there to do? She had the day off so there was no need for her to be at the hospital. She could go to train with Naruto and Sasuke but after the event that occurred earlier that morning, being around Sasuke was the last thing she wanted to do. Taking a deep breath she decided she would go visit Ino at the flower shop.

Grabbing her stuff Sakura quickly vacated the apartment.

* * *

Clank, clank!

Metal scratched viciously against metal. Sparks flew from the friction of the objects. Two kunais collided in the air before repelling away from one another. Meanwhile two shinobi pressed forwards, their movements undetectable to the untrained eye. Fists and open hands locked in a steal grip. Aqua connected with coal-like black eyes.

"That all you got teme?"

"Hn"

Naruto's eyes narrowed. Sasuke seemed off. His movements weren't as precise and clean as normal. They were almost…predictable.

"What's wrong teme, did the sight of a woman's panties frighten you." He got a smirk as his answer.

"You wish dobe." Naruto knew that wasn't the case. Sasuke had panties thrown at him from his fangirls numerous times. Of course he ignored them all but that was not the point. It was fact that it was Sakura's underwear Sasuke had seen that worried him. Now she was living with him and he knew that Sasuke wasn't accustomed to sharing a place with anyone.

"You sure you are up for this dare?" Naruto aimed a kick at Sasuke's head. The Uchiha twisted, ducking into a crouch, gripping Naruto's leg and tossing him in another direction. However Naruto twirled around while in the air, managing to land somewhat gracefully on the ground.

"I'm not backing down Naruto, stop asking me." Naruto sighed, rephrasing his question.

"I mean are you sure you are ready to live with Sakura-chan?" His gaze hardened.

Inside Sasuke wasn't sure what to do. She had been clouding his mind all morning. Hell even last night he found his mind straying off towards his pink haired teammate. He was annoyed by the fact that he couldn't stop staring at the dress she wore. It was that seductive dress, the dress that suited her bold personality, but provided a sharp contrast to her innocent facial features.

He was annoyed by the fact that he was slightly relieved that she was the one who had to move in with him. He was annoyed with how he could feel the heat of her semi-clothed body pulsating against his own. Or how her warm breath fanned against his flesh, warming the skin of his neck and face, it was all so annoying. What was worse was the fact that Naruto had to bring up the mishap (which all started because he thought they should break into Sakura's house) that occurred earlier.

**You're only this annoyed because you're attracted to her.**

_Tch, I'm not. _

**Oh really?**

_Hn._

**So seeing her in only a tank top and panties wasn't appealing to you?**

…_._

Sasuke shook his head. _Focus._ He mentally hissed at himself. Naruto charged at him. Using all of his frustration he connected his fist with Naruto's jaw. The blond flew backwards, his back smashing into the rock hard earth beneath him. Sasuke watched as smoke and dusk filled the area before his blond haired best friend resurfaced from the broken ground. Blood dripped from the corner of Naruto's mouth as he sneered.

"Shit teme." Sasuke's lips twitched, his eyes narrowed. "Now you're in for it bastard."

* * *

"Jeez forehead you look like hell." Sakura glared.

"Shut up pig. It's entirely Naruto and Sasuke's fault."

"Oh right, you moved in with Sasuke today huh? You lucky bitch," She smirked. Sakura's glare only intensified tenfold.

"Not even close."

"Ouch…well if I were you I'd just jump him already." Sakura flushed slightly, turning her head to the side she scowled.

"And that's why you'd probably still be considered a fangirl pig."

"Shut it forehead." Ino turned, pretending to rearrange some flowers. "Well you two are going to be living in close quarters for the next month. Things might heat up."

"I doubt it and I don't want it to." _**Liar!**_ Her mind shouted. She ignored the voice. "Besides they won't seem like such close quarters if I stay out of his way and he stays out of mine. It'll make things a lot easier."

"Why are you so eager to avoid him? Did something happen?" Sakura turned cherry red.

"N-no of course not"

"Uhuh…spill it."

"It's nothing…just he and Naruto caught me in my underwear this morning. That's all."

"Wow."

"Yeah," Sakura bit her lip and lowered her head to cover the embarrassment.

"I don't know why you should be embarrassed about that forehead. I mean with the way you were dressed last night-"

"Ino…" Sakura hissed. Ino lifted her hands, palms facing Sakura as she spoke.

"Hey, all I'm trying to say is that you have a nice body. You shouldn't be all that embarrassed if Sasuke caught you dressed like that."

"You say that now pig but if the roles were reverse you know you would have been embarrassed too."

"If the roles had been reversed I would have jumped him." Sakura laughed quietly. "But come on I bet he couldn't stop looking."

"More like he didn't look at all…" Sakura muttered sardonically.

"What are you kidding? God I hope he's not gay."

"Ino!" Ino chuckled.

"I'm kidding Sakura jeez chill out."

"Ugh can we drop this topic Ino please?"

"Oh no forehead we are not-"

Ring.

Both girls turned to watch as a little old lady strolled into the store. _Save by the bell._ The woman smiled at them and began to approach the counter.

"Oh well Ino-pig, looks like you've got company. I need to get going."

"Come back forehead, don't you dare leave before we-"

"Ja ne, Ino-chan" With a quick wave of her hand Sakura vanished from the store.

For the rest of the day she decided to spend it with Hinata. Sakura knew the Hyuuga would only talk about the subject if Sakura had wanted to speak about it. Like the angel she was, Hinata didn't question Sakura or poke around for information about her move in with Sasuke. She merely acted as if it was another normal day.

The two women talked for hours about random things until Hinata needed to leave for her shift at the hospital. Sakura sighed, knowing that it was time to head back to Sasuke's apartment. The busy streets of Konohagakure were filled with people of all ages. Children ran around until their mothers called them inside of the house. Sakura caught sight of a few couples walking amongst the crowds, completely ignorant to everything around them. It was all so peaceful.

She sighed as she nearly walked past the market. She remembered seeing Sasuke's refrigerator. There was hardly anything in it and she couldn't help but wonder how the boy survived.

Turning she walked inside the market and decided to pick up a few things. Even though her morning had been a horrible nightmare that didn't mean she could not act like a good guest. She didn't want to cause any more problems between them. Walking down one of the isles she caught sight of orange hair. Doing something of a double take, she froze.

"…Juugo-san?" The older boy turned and looked at her. A small smile danced its way onto his lips.

"Hello Sakura-san." She smiled as she moved closer towards him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm trying to buy enough food for the week. Karin and Suigetsu like to eat." Sakura giggled. "What about you? Are you shopping for yourself and Sasuke-sama?" She blushed slightly, her gaze trailing off from his.

"Yea I suppose so. He didn't have that much stuff in his fridge except a couple tomatoes and some other crap." Juugo smiled.

"Sasuke-sama loves tomatoes." Sakura smirked and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah I know. So I guess I'm just going to look around for some food to cook for dinner." He nodded. "Hey maybe you could stop by one day and have dinner with us. I mean if Sasuke even eats what I cook." Juugo stared at her for a moment. His calm and friendly gaze made her feel comfortable. Slowly he smiled.

"That sounds nice Sakura-san. Thank you for the invite."

"No problem. Well I need to get going. I've got to find something to make before it's too late. Ja ne." She turned and began to walk away when his voice stopped her.

"I'm sure Sasuke-sama will like your cooking." She froze. Glancing over her shoulder only to see that Juugo was gone, she smiled. She knew Juugo had tasted her cooking before. But she didn't understand why he would assume Sasuke would like it. She shook her head, not wanting to dwell on it. She continued smiling as she made her way around the market and eventually returned to Sasuke's.

* * *

Sasuke slowly walked up to the door of his apartment. He limped slightly. The training he had with Naruto seemed endless but it was a great distraction. Beating up Naruto truly helped him, although the idiot had delivered a few good blows to him aswel. His muscles were sore and his body ached. There was clearly something wrong with his leg and he was sure he had a few cracked ribs. The rest was just a bunch of bruises that would surely go away in a day or so.

Now all he wanted to do was get something to eat, take a shower, dress his wounds and go to sleep. Maybe he should have taken the dobe up on his offer to get some ramen. Sighing, Sasuke pushed his door open only to smack in the face by a tantalizing and tempting aroma.

Closing the door with a gentle click, his eyes settled on the young woman occupying the kitchen. She was too busy in her own little world to notice that he had walked in. Clad in soft black shorts, a red tank top and a black apron, Sakura moved gracefully around the kitchen. He could hear her soft humming to an unknown tune as he moved closer. His eyes never moved from her, his ears simply tuning out the sounds of the kitchen and focusing on her humming. It was as if she had some unknown gravitational pull on him. Swallowing his gaze hardened and he stopped once he reached the counter top behind her. His lips parted.

"What are you doing?" She squeaked, abruptly spinning around only to slip and fall onto the hard floor. A soft whimper met the Uchiha's ears as he arched an eyebrow. What happened to the graceful kunoichi he had seen just moments ago? Moving around the counter, his emotionless expression met her shocked one.

"Sa-Sasuke?" She rubbed the back of her head, wincing as she did so. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here." He intoned. She gave him a pointed stare before pushing her body up so she was sitting. Her mouth parted and her breath hitched when his large hand presented itself in front of her face. She looked up to see that his eyes were not focused on her. Sighing she grabbed his hand. A jolt shot through her body as their flesh made contact. With one quick tug he pulled her up off the ground. Only when her feet touched the ground, one didn't quiet grip as well as it should have and she slipped.

All she could feel was a warm, marvelously warm, body pressed against her own. Her cheek rested against the soft dark blue cotton shirt which deemed to be the only barrier between them. A steel like arm pressed around her waist, steadying her meanwhile a calloused hand had a vice grip on her upper arm. She looked up, a blush married her cheeks. He glared. Pushing her back a little rough than he intended to, he moved away from her.

"Could you watch it?" He said acrimoniously. She gaped, astonished. How could he help her one minute and then be completely rude the next?

"It wasn't my fault."

"Hn." He turned to make his way towards his room when her quiet voice stopped him.

"You're limping."

"I'm fine."

"Let me check it."

"I'm fine Sakura, leave it alone." She growled. Marching up to him she placed a hand on his shoulder and turned him around.

"Don't be stupid and tell me you're fine when I know you're not."

"It's my body and my problem, Sakura. Stop being annoying and leave me alone." She held his gaze, her own green eyes held defiance in them. Sighing she spoke a little more gently.

"Look Sasuke…If we are going to live together for this month, the least we can do is act civil towards one another. If you are hurt then let me heal you." She moved closer, gently. The hand on his shoulder moved down slightly, accidently touching a sore area. He flinched and then glared. She ignored his angry eyes and moved chakra into her hand. A bluish green glow began to emanate from her porcelain hand, pouring into Sasuke's shoulder through the fabric of his shirt. His body tensed against her but she ignored it. Her chakra continued to seep deeper and deeper into the area. He relaxed subtly. When she was done she took a step back and looked at him.

"All better," She smiled. Turning she moved back towards the food when a hand caught her wrist. She looked back at him curiously.

"My leg…" That was all he said. It wasn't a question; but it sounded more like a statement and a demand. She knew she would probably never get a 'please' out of the pride filled Uchiha so to her this was enough. A smile tugged at the corner of her mouth.

"Let me just turn this off so that the food doesn't burn." He let go of her wrist. She nodded over towards the couch in the living room. "Go sit down so you can get off your leg and also remove your shirt so I can check for any more injuries." Sasuke simply nodded before walking off. The smile on Sakura's face widened.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

**A/N:** Well there it is. I was thinking about leaving a quick little clip of the next chapter but that didn't happen. lol So did you like it? Should I continue? *is probably going to continue even if no one likes it* V.V Wanna know what happens next? Wait and see ^ ^

Ja ne.

_-SweetMadness-_


	3. Chapter 3: Bathtime Buddies

**Authors Note:** Hey everyone ^ ^ Sorry for not updating sooner. I was so close to updating last night but my mom kicked me off the computer T T. Well anyways, this chapter is the longest so far. I hope you all like it. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I unfortunately do not own Naruto V.V

* * *

_This is gonna to break me clean in two_

_This is gonna to bring me close to you_

**-"She is" by The Fray**

* * *

**Chapter 3:** Bath-time Buddies

Sakura sighed contently as she snuggled into the plush comfort of the couch pillows. The early morning light rolled in through the curtains, illuminating the room and filling it with hazy warmth. Lazily she flipped another page in her medical book. The light sound of silverware clanking against a plate resounded in her ear. Vivid emerald green eyes darted over towards the man sitting in the chair perpendicular to the edge of the couch. Glancing down she smiled as she noted that his plate was completely empty.

_Looks like Juugo-san was right after all. It's been five days now and he's still eating my food. _

Sakura's eyes slowly trailed up, centering on Sasuke. It was odd that in such a relaxed state he looked even more alluring. His dark locks fell over his hauntingly beautiful face as he read from his own book. The sunlight filed into the room, highlighting his magnificent features. His face was emotionless but calm, giving him an odd serene look. Even though he was sitting down his lean body still managed to look impossibly long, exuberating strength and dominance. Realizing that she was staring intently at him, she brought her attention back to her book, not wanting him to catch her watching him.

After Sakura had healed Sasuke a few days ago things had been much better between them. There was something in the air between them but neither of them knew what it was exactly. The silence they shared at meal times or even now when they were merely reading their own books was not awkward. It was inviting on both ends and neither expected it but welcomed it.

Everything was great, except that one encounter they had experienced just a day or so ago. It was mortifying as Sakura would put it. She had gotten home from the hospital early that evening and decided to take a hot shower before making dinner. Sakura bit her lip as the memory began to rush back into her mind like a tidal wave.

_As she turned the faucet the water ceased to fall. Feeling completely relaxed, Sakura grabbed the towel hanging from bar which held the shower curtain. She patted down her body slightly before wrapping the towel loosely around her body. Unfortunately she hadn't dried her body off that well because she was still dripping with water. Ignoring it, she stepped out of the tub, not caring or noticing the water which spilled over the tiled floor. Sakura moved to pick up her fallen clothing which lay sprawled out in a heap in front of the bathroom door. Her head was still down when she opened the door. _

_Her body collided with something hard. But she collided with whatever it was so quickly that she bounced off the surface. A hand shot out and grabbed for her arm but one of her feet fell into a puddle of water, causing her to slip. However as she was falling she tried to use her chakra to clutch onto whatever was in front of her but ended up pulling said object down to the floor with her. Somehow during that entire minute her position was reversed and she found herself lying on top of a warm body. _

_Her mouth went dry. Her breathing became…unsteady. Even though she was wrapped in a soaking wet and now cold towel all she could feel was heat. An impossible heat that sent electrifying jolts rippling through her being. Her eyes connected with a strong, muscled, all male, bare chest. Her body stilled even more. _

_Legs straddled. _

_Breathing hitched._

_Her heartbeat palpitated wildly against a breakable ribcage._

_Flesh scorched at the simplest touch. _

_Sakura moved slightly, looking up fearfully into the face of none other than Uchiha Sasuke. And what was worse was the only present barrier between them was the towel which hung loosely around her body and his black boxers. She flushed. _

_Dear Lord what had she gotten her self into now?_

_He wasn't looking at her, coal eyes were tightly shut and his gorgeous mouth was pressed in a thin line. He was frozen beneath her, completely immobile. She found it hard to tell if he was breathing just by looking at him but she knew he was. She could feel it. She could feel his hard, toned stomach moving subtly against her own. Sakura felt a foreign feeling pool in the pit of her belly. His scent swarmed her senses, filling her nostrils with a pleasant and teasing smell. He smelled delicious. It was also unbearable how good he felt against her. She couldn't help but wonder if he tasted just as good. She instantly flushed at the thought. What the hell? Her mind screamed._

_Her short, soft locks, dangled like a curtain around her face- which also hid her embarrassment. Droplets of water fell, wetting his smooth chest. Sakura's uneven breathing fanned against Sasuke's skin. His eyes tightened. His fingers moved so subtly that she almost didn't feel it. But she did. She shivered above him. He clenched his jaw tight. Gulping Sakura moved to sit up only she accidentally brushed against a certain sensitive area on the Uchiha's body. _

_Eyes snapped open and hands flew to Sakura's hips. She gasped at the contact. Heat began to pool between her legs._

"…_S-Sasuke?" _

"_Don't move Sakura." He hissed between clenched teeth. She bit her lip but obeyed much to her dismay. He remained there for a moment before moving his hands upwards. Sakura shuddered, her eyes trained on his face as his hands stopped just below her breasts. Sakura swallowed a lump in her throat. If he only moved his hands just a little bit higher. No! Her mind practically screamed. What was wrong with her? Suddenly he pushed her upwards and then gently pushed on her hips, moving them away from his body. _

_Sakura wrapped the towel tightly around her body once she finally stood up. Her legs felt weak, they wobbled slightly when her gaze met his. Her face flushed. His gaze was hard and his lips were pursed wryly._

"_I'm sorry Sasuke-kun, I didn't see you and I-"_

"_Forget it Sakura."_

"_But- I"_

"_Just forget it Sakura." Biting her lip she nodded and turned to walked out the door when she paused. He was rubbing his lower back and then began to rub his neck. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw her looking at him. His movements stopped and glanced at her. _

"_Thank you Sasuke-kun."He paused, staring at her blankly._

"…_What for?"She looked back at him almost shyly and smiled._

"_For breaking my fall..."_

"_Hn," He grunted. A pregnant silence fell between them before he spoke again. "Do you mind?"Her eyes widened when she realized he was one, half naked, two half naked and wet-because she fell on him and because of the water on the floor- and three he had wanted to take a shower. _

"_Sorry," She mumbled before hurriedly escaping from the seemingly boiling hot bathroom. _

Closing her book with a quick snap, Sakura placed it down on the couch before swinging her legs over the side. Her cheeks were still steaming fiercely from the intense memory. After that day she had done everything to make sure that little incident would not happen again.

Once standing she reached and took her plate off the coffee table. Walking over to Sasuke she took his aswel- to which she received something akin to a thank you- before making her way towards the kitchen. He stood, silently following her before turning down the hall way towards his room.

Sakura hummed as she twisted the faucet, placing the dishes into the sink, grabbed the soap and lathered it over the glass plates. Suds and bubbles formed, rising up on the dishes while she snatched the sponge on the counter top. Her elegant fingers wrapped around the sponge, soaking it in water before tending to the dishes. She washed and scrubbed them leisurely, making sure that the surfaces were perfectly clean before putting them in the dish rack. She continued humming until she felt Sasuke's presence emerge back into the room.

She glanced up at him over her shoulder. He adorned his usual outfit which he wore whenever he went training with Naruto. Her eyes settled on the kitchen clock for a moment. Yes it was that time. Turning off the faucet she knew she too had to get ready for her day. Drying off her hands with the dish towel, she began walking over towards him.

"Training time?"

"Aah." She smiled.

"I guess I'll see you back here after my shift. Is there anything you want for dinner?" He looked at her. She could see the thought process on his features causing her to grin a little more. It was dare she say it…cute.

"Surprise me." He mumbled softly but his tone was as dry as a door nail. She smirked and shook her head. She took a step towards the hall when she noticed something. Sasuke stiffened when he felt a soft hand run through his hair, brushing his locks to the side. He stared down at her petite frame. She craned her head back to look at him (seeing as she only reached his shoulder). She lifted her hand and smiled.

"This was in your hair." Sasuke looked at the small feather that must have come off his pillow and tangled its way into his hair. Sakura dropped her hand, letting the feather flutter carelessly to the floor.

"Hn" He finally nodded.

Translation: Thanks.

Sakura smiled lightly. She boldly draped the semi damp dish towel over his shoulder to which he scowled menacingly at her. She smirked and began walking away; raising a hand she waved it at him.

"Tell Naruto-kun I said hi." She called over her shoulder. Sasuke stared after her. His gaze burning holes in her back but she ignored it. He waited until he heard the soft click of her door closing to take the dish towel off his shoulder and placed it on the counter. _Hn, such an annoying woman.._. He thought and yet Sasuke knew deep down –even though the fact annoyed him to a large extent- that he was glad Sakura was his roommate. His fist tightened at his side before it relaxed and he briskly left his apartment to go training.

Oh Naruto was definitely in for the brutal brunt of his frustration.

Meanwhile Sakura quickly got changed for her shift at the hospital. She quickly slipped on her white outfit. She adjusted her skirt and straightened out her shirt. Giving her self a quick once over in the mirror, she grabbed her bag before heading off towards the hospital in the opposite direction of the training grounds Sasuke and Naruto went to.

The streets of Konoha were as busy as ever. People bussed about to do their morning routines. Women chatted about the daily gossip and shopkeepers argued about meaningless matters. Shinobi walked amongst the villagers, minding their own business and attending to their own affairs. Most nodded to Sakura, showing their own respect for the Hokage's former apprentice and head medic at the Konoha Hospital. Yes it was just a typical day in Konoha.

Walking through the hospital doors Sakura was met with a warm welcome from Yuki and Kairi. The two girls were just a year younger than Sakura and worked as secretaries. They smiled at her as she made her way over towards the desk.

"Yuki-san, Kairi-san, how are the two of you?"

"I'm great thanks Sakura-san."

"So am I, Sakura-sama" Kairi said politely. "How are you?"

"I'm pretty good actually." The girls gave each other a glance. Sakura didn't notice it though; she was busy writing her name down on the sign in sheet. "So how have things been around here today?"

"Pretty slow, you have a few patients in for their check ups but nothing abnormal so far." Yuki answered with a smile. Slowly Sakura looked up and smiled. Just then Kairi handed Sakura her clip board with her patient's information clipped to it.

"Thanks girls."

With that Sakura slowly walked over towards a nearby table. She didn't feel like going up to her office just yet and apparently her first patient was not there since they had not signed in. She sighed, leaning back in the chair and began looking over the information. Taking out a pen she began marking things when suddenly she heard whispers. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Kairi and Yuki whispering.

Her name slipped from Yuki's lips. Sakura paused, straightening in her seat. She arched faintly, unnoticeable to the two girls at the desk. She listened.

"So how long have they been living together again?"

"Only a couple of days from what I've heard."

"Wow I can't believe she's living with Sasuke-kun." Kairi said astounded as if the idea was so far fetched that it was ridiculous that it actually happened. Sakura froze.

"That bitch thinks she's hot shit now that she's no longer the Hokage's student." Sakura's hand tightened around her pen at Yuki's comment. Why that two-faced little-

"But we know she's really nice Yuki. And she hasn't changed since she stopped being the Hokage's pupil. The only thing that has changed is that she's an Anbu and runs the hospital along side Hokage-sama."

"Ugh, doesn't matter, I don't like the fact that she's living with my Sasuke-kun." Sakura's eyes narrowed dangerously. So Yuki was another fangirl. Just great.

"You do know that they've been teammates for years, right? Besides didn't you say before it was all just for a dare?" Sakura's pen cracked slightly but the girls didn't notice. Yuki waved a hand.

"Of course, but that still doesn't change the fact that I don't think she's fit to live with him. I mean she's not even his type. She's just a stupid pink-haired freak." That was it; Sakura had enough. Her pen snapped completely, ink spilling all over the floor, but she ignored it and stood. Fists were bare and ready to be thrown at one of the two annoying secretaries. Only she was stopped by another body, slightly smaller than her own.

"…H-Hinata-chan?" She blinked

"Hey Sakura-chan" The young woman smiled at her before turning towards the two girls at the desk. Her soft expression darkened and her tone was deadly.

"Don't you two have work to do other than gossip so rudely about your employer?" The girls gulped. How could one not be afraid when the soon-to-be-Hokage's girlfriend, who also happens to be the Hyuuga heiress, was staring angrily and disapprovingly down at them? Aswel as having the former student of the present Hokage and employer of the hospital shooting you death glares over the Hyuuga heiress's shoulder. It was indeed frightening.

"G-Gomen-nasai Sakura-sama," They squeaked, "Hinata-sama" They bowed at both girls before returning to their work. Neither one said another word for the rest of the day. Hinata sighed as she turned around to see the still fuming Sakura glaring daggers at the girls. Hinata's lavender eyes softened at the sight of her friend. She knew what Sakura was feeling. Those girls had stepped out of line with their comments. Hinata's own heart was beating wildly with the need to defend Sakura. She moved closer towards her friend and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Pay them no mind Sakura-chan. They are fools for their words and idiotic notions." Hinata didn't care if the girls heard her. They had hurt her best friend and that was unacceptable to her. Sakura visibly calmed but Hinata knew the girl was still upset. Taking her arm, Hinata ushered Sakura down the hall and away from the two secretaries. "How are things between you and Sasuke-san?" Sakura took a deep breath and looked at Hinata warmly.

"They're good so far. I mean except for a few run-ins in the bathroom, we…we've been getting along really well."A blush tinted Sakura's cheeks. Hinata smiled.

"I'm glad to hear it Sakura-chan." You had to love Hinata. At least Sakura did, since the girl didn't ask her to go into detail about the bathroom incidents. Sakura knew any one of her other friends would have asked. But that wasn't something she wanted to talk about since she found it so embarrassing. Sakura looked at Hinata with a puzzled expression.

"How did you know I was up front Hinata?"

"I didn't, I was returning from my lunch break when I heard the girls talking. I also noticed you sitting in the corner." Sakura smiled and hugged the girl in front of her.

"Thanks Hinata."

"Anytime Sakura-chan," She murmured softly. Slowly she pulled away, still smiling she spoke. "I need to get back to my shift, but I'll see you tomorrow at the bar right?"

"You, me, Ino and Tenten, yup you bet." Sakura laughed lightly. Hinata waved.

"See you then Sakura-chan."

"See you then." With that Sakura made her way towards her office. She still had thirty minutes before her first patient was due for their appointment. She decided to take her time, there was no real rush. Today was just such a pleasant and relaxing day. If it hadn't been for Hinata it surely would have been ruined by those girls. Sakura shook her head, not wanting to think about them. She just wanted to finish the day, get home, make dinner for her and Sasuke, and take a long hot bath and go to sleep.

She blushed when she realized the intimacy of what she thought. It was as though she and Sasuke shared more than just a friendly relationship. And the fact that she thought of his apartment as her home unnerved and perturbed her. Lost in her thoughts she hadn't noticed a certain red-hair kunoichi emerge from one of the hospital rooms.

"Pinky…" Sakura froze. All thoughts were gone. She really wished and hoped that she was only day dreaming, that she had not heard the voice she had heard. "Are you listening to me pinky?" She sighed. She definitely was not daydreaming. No it was more like a walking nightmare. Turning she stared at the woman before her.

"Karin." She had done her best to avoid Karin these past couple of days. She knew the crimson haired girl would not leave her alone out of spite and envy that Sakura was now living with_ her_ Sasuke-kun. She wanted to roll her eyes. She hated how every one of Sasuke's fangirls called him_ their_ Sasuke-kun, as if they owned him. It was disgusting.

But of course how could a Sakura out run someone for a month when one; she followed _her_ precious Sasuke-kun around like a puppy and two; she worked in the same hospital as her. After Karin, Juugo, Suigetsu and Sasuke had finished their probation upon arriving to the village, Karin was presented with a job at the hospital. Sasuke had informed Tsunade of her unique healing abilities so they figured they should not waste her odd talents. She had been working there ever since and Sakura had crossed paths with her on various occasions. She couldn't help but wonder if it was Karin who spilt the information about her move in with Sasuke to Yuki.

"What are you doing here?"

"I work here." Sakura stated monotonously. Karin glared.

"Don't get cute with me pinky. Just because you are living with my Sasuke-"

"Why does everything I do have to do with him just because I'm living with him?" She got no reply. "There is nothing romantic going on between Sasuke and I, Karin."

"I know." Karin said as she pushed her glasses back and stuck her nose up in the air. Her arms crossed over her chest and she smirked triumphantly at Sakura.

"Then why do you constantly harass me? My life does not revolve around him. Sasuke and I are just living together for this month and then I'm back to being his teammate instead of a roommate."

"You share a room!" Karin gasped, her face scrunching with disgust. Sakura wanted to slap her.

"No…I mean roommate as in we live in the same apartment. I don't share a room, or a bed or anything else like that with him." **You share a bathroom though. That bathroom has also forced the two of you to be close…in more ways than one. **

_T-that's different though. And it doesn't mean anything. _

**But you liked it.**

_I-i didn't. Just shut up!_

Sakura shook her head.

"Just leave me alone Karin. Me living with Sasuke probably wasn't going to stop you from flirting with him anyways so what's the point of wasting your breath here?" Karin stared, jaw slack and eyes wide. Sakura merely shrugged before turning and walking towards her office where she awaited her first patient. Where was Hinata when she needed her?

* * *

Sakura's pen tapped impatiently against her paper. Today was going down hill and fast.

How could there be such complete idiots out there? She didn't understand. Her last patient had tried her last nerve. Now Sakura had been known for beating male patients up when they annoyed her but she was so frustrated she had to restrain from killing the man. Men like him were disgusting beings and he was the worst of all. Ironically enough she was currently living with a man. It was different though. Sasuke would never flirt or make sexual advances on her in anyway like that. No, he wasn't even the slightest bit interested in her.

She mentally sighed as she recalled her patients' tactics. His flirtatious advances were worse than Suigetsu, Lee and Naruto in his genin days combine. It also didn't help that her mind continued to wander towards the incidents with Karin, Yuki and Kairi. What made matters worse though was the fact that every time she tried to calm herself down and think of something pleasant her dark haired roommate would pop into her mind.

That only served to infuriate her more. It was all so damn troublesome.

She clicked her pen as she pushed open the door to her next patients' room. She prayed, really prayed that things would turn around. Unfortunately, someone up there wanted her to suffer today. There on the table sat Ami, one of the girls who used to torture Sakura in her childhood and a diehard fangirl of Sasuke. She exhaled an exasperated sigh. She hesitated but eventually willed her body to move into the room and forced a smile onto her face.

Glancing down at her chart she took a seat on an empty stool.

"Ami is it?"

"It's good to see you again Sakura…or rather forehead girl." Sakura's jaw tightened. Dear lord, give her the strength not to strike this woman where she sat. So instead of making a fuss, Sakura ignored the comment.

"So you're here for your check up." She scanned the chart quickly. "Is there anything wrong that I should know about?"

"Yeah actually…" Sakura passively looked up, slightly concerned. But she frowned when Ami's lips twisted into a sneer. "There's something wrong with fact that you are living with my Sasuke-kun." Oh god. Please don't snap. Please don't snap. Sakura's hand tightened on her new pen. She had gone through two already today.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You heard me."

"I meant is there anything physically wrong with you Ami."

"Yes, my body is aching to get fucked by him and you are standing in my way." Sakura abruptly stood up. Wow that, she was not expecting. The urge to leave the room and throw up her lunch and breakfast was increasing by the minute.

"I really don't care or need to know about your sex life Ami." _Especially the nonexistent sex life you have with Sasuke._

"You should care since I'm going to make Sasuke-kun mine." Sakura looked at the jounin, her eyes scanning the girls' features.

"Oh really?" Sakura quirked a pink eyebrow then smirked sardonically. "Too bad, because I don't care. Your business with Sasuke is none of my concern." **Liar!**

In all honesty it was none of her business who Sasuke dated-although she had never seen him take an interest in anyone. However she knew she would hate it if he ended up falling for Ami of all people.

Ignoring the sudden ache in her chest, Sakura sat back down and resumed reading over Ami's profile. She checked over the common information.

"Alright, tell me your height."

"Five foot seven" _Great she's about an inch taller than me_. Sakura thought with an exasperated sigh.

"Do you mind taking off your shirt so I can check your breathing?"

"Just don't get to touchy-feely lesbo." A vein popped. Sakura gritted her teeth as her pen made another cracking sound. Ami noticed it. Sakura shook her head and turned her around. She began counting in her head to calm down.

_Tch as if I'd ever want to touch your ugly ass. If I was a lesbian you'd turn me straight in a second. _

**Damn right!**

Sakura quickly pulled on her stethoscope before walking over to Ami. She placed the icy cold metal on Ami's bare chest over her heart and listened quietly.

"Can you take a deep breath?" The girl inhaled followed by a breathy exhale. Sakura moved the stethoscope to the area above Ami's lungs.

"Again..." Sakura demanded monotonously, her voice was serious and professional. Ami repeated the action about four more times when Sakura moved to her back. Removing the object from Ami's skin, Sakura moved to scribble something quickly down on the clipboard.

"It looks like everything is fine here. You've also had your blood pressure taken already so you are free to go. Enjoy your day." _Enjoy it, although you practically ruined mine... _

Turning Sakura moved to leave the room when Ami's hand caught her arm. Sakura turned, her annoyance peaking all over again.

"What?" She nearly growled, hatred written all over her face.

"I will make him mine. You won't stop me." Sakura stared at her bewildered. Had none of the things she said earlier gotten through to her? Sakura's fist shook on the door handle. Control yourself Haruno. Keep it in control.

"Once again, Sasuke is his own person. His personal affairs and yours are none of my concern. He doesn't belong to me, we only live together. To be honest your biggest competition is Karin. So why don't you get you damn hands off me, put your fucking shirt on and leave me the fuck alone Ami because I am this close to throwing you out the window so hard that there will be nothing left on your pretty little face to make you recognizable!" Sakura screamed. Her face flushed with animalistic rage. How badly she just wished to tear the girls' throat out. A large cracking sound echoed. Turning both women looked at the large split in the door starting at the handle which now had various dents in it. Sakura hissed and pressed a finger to the small intercom next to the door.

"Shizune, Kairi, anyone…pick up please."

"_What is it Sakura-san."_ Shizune replied calmly.

"Can you call someone to replace a door in the south wing? It's got a large crack in it."

"_I assume it was your doing."_ Her voice sounded slightly amused.

"You know me oh so well."

"_I'll be right on it Sakura-san."_

"Thank you Shi-"

"_By the way, you've been left a message at the front desk."_ Sakura arched a brow at the statement.

"Who left me a message?" In the back of her mind she couldn't help but hope that it wasn't some sick and twisted death note from one of Sasuke's crazy fangirls. If it was she would surely go over the deep end.

"_It was apparently from your roommate."_ She giggled. Sakura froze. Sakura felt Ami's sudden anger rising behind her.

"From Sasuke…why did he leave a note?"

"_He didn't come himself. It was Juugo-san who brought the note. It's not very long at all…pretty vague actually." _Sakura wasn't surprised at all by Shizune's last comment. Sasuke was in fact a man of few words.

"Could you read it to me?"

"_It says… Sakura, meet at the Hokage's tower in the morning. Don't go to work….that's all."_ That's all? Sakura rarely ever heard so many words from Sasuke. She was curious as to why he didn't wait until she came home to tell her that information. Was he not going to be home tonight? She flinched internally. Crap she said it again.

_It's not my home_

**But you want it to be.**

_I don't._

**Sure, sure.**

Sakura sighed. There were so many questions swirling in her mind. Like why did Sasuke send Juugo to tell her? Or why did she have to go to the Hokage's tower? Did they have a mission? She didn't know and she was severely anxious to find out. Her stomach fluttered.

"_Sakura are you still there?"_

"Huh? Oh gomen-nasai Shizune-san. Is there anything-" Sakura's sentence was cut off when a hand on her shoulder turned her forcefully around.

Smack.

Sakura's cheek burned. She stared wide-eyed at the floor. Her dry mouth hung agape. What the hell was that? Slowly she turned her head to look up at a furious Ami. Sakura's eyes narrowed. Reaching back to the intercom, Sakura pressed the button again.

"…Shizune?"

"_Yes Sakura-san? Are you okay?"_

"I need you to call security."

"_Call security on-?"_

"-Me" And with that Sakura let go of the button and her fist flew forwards sending a half dressed Ami into the hospital bed behind her.

* * *

Sakura closed her eyes as she relaxed into the warm soapy bath water. Today had been possibly one of the worst days of her life as side from that morning. She flushed. When she had gotten home she was beyond upset. Security had thankfully gotten to her before you could seriously damage Ami but the girl had to stay over night to heal her wounds. Shizune suggested Sakura go home early and that Hinata take over the rest of Sakura's shift –to which Sakura felt bad. Hinata was perfectly fine with it though, agreeing that Sakura probably needed to rest.

And so she did, only when she walked into Sasuke's apartment she was not expecting the Uchiha prodigy to be sitting there in the house. She also didn't expect to blow up at him.

_Sasuke looked up from his book at Sakura with a raised eyebrow. Obsidian eyes observing her stature, her fresh medic uniform was rumpled. She had a bright red blemish on her left cheek, a cut on her chin and her hair was a bit frizzy. Had she been in a fight?_

"_You're here early." She glared at him, eyes bewildered. It was as if the very sound of his voice pissed her off. _

"_Yes and you want to know why?"_

"_Hn" She fumed. _

"_I'm not in the mood for your hn's Sasuke. Give me a fucking yes or no." She hissed. His eyes narrowed coldly._

"_No." He replied nonchalantly and then turned back to his book. _

"_Well too bad because you are going to hear about it anyways."He looked back up at her blankly. No emotions present in his dark abysses. "So on top of getting hit on by some perverted jerk I was harassed by about three of your fangirls today. Karin was one of them and then the other who happened to be a patient hit me." _

"_Hn"_

"_Ugh this is your entire fault" She stormed up to him. She grabbed his shirt and lowered her head so she could stare him dead in the eyes. _

"_How is it my fault?"_

"_They are your fangirls. They won't leave me alone because I'm living here."_

"_That's not my fault."_

_Smack!_

_A hand instantly shot to a red cheek. Sasuke glared harshly at Sakura who seemed to not have noticed._

"_Uggh you are such and insufferable jerk!" With that she stalked out of the room leaving an angry Sasuke to stare off after her. _

Sakura blushed. He really wasn't the blame for any of it. In fact he was in innocent bystander in the entire mess. He could not control the havoc and hysteria caused by his fangirls; it just happened. Of course once realizing this Sakura apologized to him and made it up by cooking dinner for him. She tried her best to make it taste really good so that he might forget and forgive. It seemed to have worked because he actually ate dinner with her instead of hiding in his room or brooding over the events that had taken place.

Grasping the washcloth on the edge of the tub, Sakura began to scrub at her sink. Her muscles relaxed under the warm water. This was definitely what she needed. She sighed contently and continued to wash her body when a knock came to the door.

"What is it Sasuke-kun?" She sat up a little more. The water brushed up against the swell of her soft mounds. Reaching over Sakura pulled some of the bubbles towards her to cover her body some more.

"Are you almost done in there?" he grunted. She held back her giggle but she could not hold the smile that teased at her lips.

"No not really." She heard a drawn out sigh through the door and smiled wider.

"When will you be out?"

"Later" She said playfully, giggling when she heard a growl.

"Sakura…" He warned.

"What was that Sasuke-kun? I can't hear you?" A tingle of delight rode through her being. For some odd reason the idea of teasing and toying with him amused her. She giggled before submerging under the water. She stayed there for a few minutes when suddenly she heard the door open. Her head shot up from under the bubble covered water. She ran a hand through her wet hair, pushing it back. She blinked. "Sa-Sasuke, what are you doing?"

"Brushing my teeth," He said bluntly; a heartbreakingly sexy smirk toyed at the corner of his mouth as he looked back at her through thick lashes over his shoulder. She gapped at him, mouth suddenly dry. He was shirtless, clad in only a pair of low riding black pants. Her breath hitched. She knew she should be used to it by now seeing as she had noticed that Sasuke slept without a shirt on but she wasn't. His strong muscular body marred with scars from his battles made her weak. She gulped.

"Brush them later, I'm taking my bath."

"You're taking too long." She glared, her arms wrapping protectively around her chest in case the bubbles disintegrated. The urge to hold her knees tightly together overwhelmed her.

"Can't you brush them when I get out?" He shrugged.

"I want to go to bed now." Her eyes narrowed. She knew he was just messing with her now. He was trying to play her game and annoyingly enough-succeeding. She knew that eight o'clock was too early for Sasuke to go to bed.

"Stop messing with me you jerk. Get out!" She grabbed the nearest thing to her, which was a sponge and hurled it at him. He gracefully dodged it and looked back at her. She ducked her body under the water up to her collar bone fearing if the water moved too much it might expose her breasts to him. She flushed even more when he ignored her and turned to grab his tooth brush. "Get out Sasuke."

"Make me." It was a demand and a challenge balled up into one sensual sentence. Her knees quivered. _Damn it. Damn him. Damn his stupid voice._ Sakura looked up, shocked to see him looking at her through the mirror. His dark and mysterious eyes were watching her calmly, though she could see traces of amusement in his orbs. The heat rushed over her entire body. A hand gripped the tub for support, meanwhile the other grabbed at a shampoo bottle.

He caught it without any hassle. She glared. He smirked.

"That all you got, Sa-Ku-Ra?" Her eyes widened and his lips twitched. Oh that bastard. Even when he was annoying and messing with her, he still managed to make her insides squirm. Sakura growled. Two could play that game.

"Oh you want more ne Sasuke-kun?" He lifted an eyebrow. "How about you come over here and join me." He paused. His eyes flickered up to the mirror; she was giving him an inviting smile. Sasuke felt something rocked through his body. He turned his head to look at her.

"What?"

"You know so you can take another shower. If you don't come here I'll bring it to you." She smiled innocently although her eyes twinkled with mischief. His eyes narrowed but then he turned on the sink faucet, ignoring her completely. Just then something wet hit the back of his neck. Reaching back he pulled the wash cloth off of him. He lifted an eyebrow. Was this her way of bringing his shower to him? How pathetic.

Water began flying everywhere. The Uchiha whirled around. Sakura was smiling at him as she continued to splash water over at him, soaking his clean and dry clothing. He scowled and glared daggers at her.

"What do you think you are doing Sakura?"

"I told you, you should come to me or else I'd bring the shower to you." Water splashed against his face.

"Enough Sakura cut it out." She pouted, faking a sad look.

"What? Poor little Sasuke-kun can't take a little water?" She splashed again only to gasp. He was there before her in less than a second. He was hovering slightly over her body as he sat on his knees besides the tub. Strong calloused hands wrapped mercilessly around her petite wrists. Suddenly he pushed her hands under the water and held them there. As he did so, his wrists brushed against the sides of Sakura's waist. She gasped as if electrified and arched forwards. Her vision blurred. The room suddenly seemed hotter.

Sasuke tried to ignore the sensation zipping down his spine as he glared at into her eyes. They looked dazed, her face flushed and her lower lip trapped under her upper teeth. Sakura looked tempting. He shook his head and lowered his face towards her ear. He tried to ignore the way their cheeks brushed against one another or the way her mouth twitched towards his flesh. His breathing fanned her ear as he spoke.

"Stop it Sakura." She swallowed. Heaven have mercy on her soul. His voice had come out in a slightly husky but irritated whisper. He was so close, too close. Her senses were going on overdrive. He smelt wonderful, his tight grip around her wrists oddly enough did not bother her, and the heat from his naked chest was seeping marvelously into her.

"Sa-Sasuke…" Her voice came out in a shuddered breath. Her lips quivered; the urged to kiss his cheek, his exposed neck or his powerful shoulder rode her body like a tidal wave. Her fists tightened under the water. It was all too much. The water seemed to boil around her. Her head pounded. She felt his fingers move subtly against her skin. The small action sent a massive tremor through her body. Tightness formed in her belly. Sakura clamped her knees and legs tighter together. God help her. Suddenly the weight on her hands and wrists was gone and Sasuke was back at the sink.

Sakura blinked. She stared dizzily at his back, watching as the cords in his back shifted and twitched as he brushed his teeth. She shivered. Suddenly she caught his gaze in the mirror. She blushed and sank back down into the warm bath water. She ducked her face under the water just below her eyes to hide her blush. Closing her eyes she sighed and tried to forget the fact that he was standing so close.

After another minute went by, the water stopped. Sakura listened for Sasuke to leave the bathroom but heard no movement. Could he have left already? She was about to open her eyes when something wet dropped on her head. She lifted her head up and pulled the object off her hair. It was her wash cloth. She looked up just as Sasuke was leaving the bathroom. He paused at the door.

"You'll have to clean up all this water before you leave." He finally said before leaving and closing the door behind him. Sakura smiled. Maybe the bathroom and the odd things that occurred between them in it did bring them closer together…in some odd way or another. Sakura truly didn't know. She did know one thing though.

Her day had managed to do a complete 360 and oddly enough-despite the awkward moments- it was all thanks to Sasuke.

* * *

**A/N:** Well there you have it. I hope this chapter satisfies those who are reading this. And hopefully the next chapter will be better.

Speaking of the next chapter will be called: Christmas Tree?

Once again, enjoy and I'll try to update as soon as I can.

Ja ne!

_-Sweet Madness-_

* * *


	4. Chapter 4: Christmas Tree

**A/N: Hey party people lol It's feels like forever and a day since I updated this. I felt like I owed those who are reading or at least favored the story an update. More will be coming for this story and University of Konoha. ^ ^ I hope this chapter is better than the last three because in my opinion...they all sucked. But yea, I hope you enjoy this one. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto T_T**

**

* * *

**

**Christmas Tree**

* * *

_Yo ho, ho,_

_Under the mistletoe _

_Yes everybody knows_

_We will take off our clothes_

* * *

_Beautiful hazel eyes shifted above clasped hands observing the shinobi in front of her. The four ninja standing before her looked the same as always; however there was something visibly off. Tsunade's eyes scanned over towards the two people on the end, eyes darting between black and pink. A tinge of tension hung high between Sasuke and Sakura and Tsunade couldn't figure out why. Hmm it must be about this …bet I've heard so much about. Are the close quarters getting to them? She huffed out an amused breath at the thought. _

"_What is it Granny?" Naruto asked, slightly impatient. He was dying to find out about this new mission. Her eyes narrowed wearily as she shook her head. Sighing, her eyes lowered under thick lashes, sweeping over the papers before her. _

_"This isn't going to be an easy mission. It will require full cooperation and commitment on all parts." She paused, her eyes meeting with her former students. Sakura, in turn, lifted an eyebrow._

"_What is that supposed to mean shishou?" Ignoring the glances from her male counterparts, Sakura crossed her arms over her chest. _

_Tsunade sighed, "What I mean is that…as a kunoichi, you will have to step up into a higher territory…" _

_Naruto stiffened, not liking the sound of the Hokages words, mean while Sasuke and Sai held their blank stares. However Sai's expression held a bit of curiosity in it. Sakura's arms fell, her hands found a new home, braced on her hips. Her eyes narrowed as she took a single step forward. _

"_Just what do I have to do Shishou-sama_

* * *

_Yes if _

_You want us to_

_We will_

* * *

Sakura slammed another shot glass down on the table. Her face flushed as the alcohol overwhelmed her system, disrupting it completely.

"Oi!" Sakura shouted as the bartender glanced over. "Another please," She hiccupped as her petite hand lifted the sake glass.

"Ugh I think I need to take a break." Hinata whispered gently as a swirl of nauseating colors and feelings rushed over her.

"Pfft lightweights." The girl to Hinata's right slurred.

"Shut up Tenten" Sakura hissed.

"Jeez forehead, what's got your panties in a twist? You never drink this much unless you are really upset. What's eating at you?"

"Ino…I told you about it when I came in. About this stupid mission I have to go on. I can not believe Shishou is making me do this crap. I haven't even gone on the mission yet and I already feel so filthy."

"Oh don't worry about it. It's not like that's your personality. I'm sure you're dear Sasuke-_kun_ will enjoy it anyway." Ino smirked with a quick wink, meanwhile Tenten and Hinata laughed shortly.

"Pfft, that asshole wouldn't care. You know he's such a jerk. A Christmas tree, just a Christmas tree…." She shook her head angrily and took another swig of her sake.

"Sakura-chan, what are you talking about?" Lavender eyes shot to the right to observe her intoxicated friend with a questioning gaze.

"What I mean is-s, I asked that bastard for one _stupid_ thing. Christmas time is approaching and all I wanted was a tree. Who cares if it's big or not? All I wanted was a damn _Christmas tree_. And you know what he told me?" Tenten and Ino exchanged a look.

"I can only imagine forehead."

"He told me no! He flat out said no with out even considering it. Ah to hell with him. That damn jerk, ugh he is so infuriating."

"I'm sure Sasuke-sama has a reason for not wanting a tree." Hinata responded in a soothing tone, as if trying to call Sakura down. The girl didn't spare her friend a glance as she began to drift into a memory of the events which took place earlier that morning.

* * *

_Yo Ho Christmas_

_My Christmas tree is **Delicious**_

* * *

"Sasuke-kun _pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_," Sakura whined as she stomped her foot on the floor, nearly embedding a crack in it. The Uchiha prodigy scowled.

"No."

Sakura huffed

"You suck, you asshole."

Coal eyes darkened menacingly and narrowed on a head covered in bubble gum pink hair.

"Come on please Sasuke…"

"If you honestly think that by begging me followed by insulting me and then begging me again will change my answer then you are highly mistaken." He intoned coldly.

Sakura flushed a pretty rose color.

"I'm sorry I just don't see why you have to be so unreasonable and so stubborn about this topic."

"You asked Sakura and I gave you my answer. We are not getting a Christmas tree. Just forget it." Sasuke muttered as he turned away from the girl and sat back down in his chair.

This argument had been going on all morning, ever since Sakura had crept into Sasuke's bedroom with a plate full of hot steamy food and a warm cup of tea. The Uchiha would never admit, but it he was tempted. The food smelled mouthwatering and the sight of Sakura in her little apron, with her short locks pinned back by a flowery clip, was an added plus. Of course once the devilish thought was out in his head, the Uchiha quickly erased it.

He immediately turned on his cold, I-don't-care-and-nothing-you-say-will-get-through-to-me demeanor the moment Sakura gave him a sly sugary sweet smile. The type of smile he had seen her give to Naruto and Kakashi whenever she wanted something.

Ever since he originally turned her offer down, Sakura's methods of persuasion became less and less luxurious and more _annoying._ All she did now was get angry at him or beg, which only fueled her anger more because Sasuke knew Sakura hated to beg.

But like Sasuke, Sakura was stubborn and would not give up until she came out the victor. She marched over to him so that she was standing directly in front of him, between him and the table behind her. Her hands flew to her hips and she shifted her weight to one side of her body. Her head tilted to the side and her eyebrows furrowed in irritation.

"What do you have against Christmas trees?" She leaned forward as if to give him an intimidating glare. Her face moved closer as she waited for his reply.

"Why do you need one so badly?" He retorted back in a nonchalant fashion, resisting the urge to lean forward towards her.

"Why don't you want one, Sasuke-kun?" Her arms folded neatly and she leaned back; an adorable pout slowly forming on her lips.

Sasuke sighed in frustration as he lifted a hand and racked it through his inky locks.

"I just don't want one, Sakura; there is no need for it. That's final."

Her face fell and gravity pulled her arms down with it. "But Sasuke…"

"But nothing Sakura, this is over. Now go clean up, we have a mission briefing in fifteen minutes." With that Sasuke got up, using the back of his hand he skillfully maneuvered Sakura to the side. He didn't even need to apply any force-not that he would- because she was so taken back by his words that she stumbled backwards.

As he began to walk down the hall, the rational part of Sakura's mind began to function and her anger kicked back in for a temporary residence.

"You stupid asshole, how dare you!" Sakura nearly screamed. She grabbed the dish towel that was draped over her shoulder and threw it to the floor. "First of all where in the hell do you get off telling me what to do?" She stormed up to him, grabbing his shoulder with force and twisting him around. She then lifted her finger and jabbed it at his chest. "_You_ are not my father!" Sasuke flinched internally, but narrowed his eyes dangerously on the small woman in front of him.

"You know, you are so fucking ungrateful, Sasuke."

"I'm what?" Sasuke growled, anger edging in his normal monotone.

"Did I fucking stutter? I said ungrateful." She placed her hand on her hip again, gripping it for dearly to hold her back from thrusting her fist in his face. "I made you damn breakfast-"

"Because you wanted the damn tree, not simply because you wanted to."

"Bullshit, Sasuke. I make you food every damn day. Do I have an agenda then? No I don't! So don't give me that crap. All I asked is that you considered it. But you gave me a flat out no, there was no thought process or anything. Ugh," Sakura's head snapped back as she let out a frustrated groan. She wanted to scream so badly, to let it all out but knew she couldn't. "You…" She looked back at him with bewildered eyes that quickly morphed into annoyance. She shook her head, letting her hair flow freely around her face. He irked her so much sometimes. "You are just the most unreasonable man I have ever met."

"You aren't easy to deal with either Sakura."

"If you made a suggestion to me I would consider it Sasuke! And it's not even that, it's the fucking fact that you think you have the right to boss me around every time you are too much of a _coward_ to handle a situation." Sasuke stiffed subtly but he kept it to an unnoticeable level. He hadn't heard her call him a coward in years. "I'm not _Karin_ damn it!"

"I never said you w-"

"I'm not your little lap dog, not the good little girl who will bend to your every beck and call just because you don't want to talk about any-"

"Shut up Sakura."

"No! See you are doing it again!"

"I said shut up…" he warned but of course she ignored it.

"Why don't you shut up for a change and just listen to what I-" He speech was quickly cut off when she found herself trapped between a hard wall and a hard, warm body. Her wrists were pinned up in a steel grip against the wall by her head. Sasuke's body was nearly flushed with her own; not caring about their close proximity. Cotton pressed against cotton, and flesh connected to flesh where ever it could. His hair fell forward, almost like a curtain of black silk, around their faces. Sakura looked up startled to see that Sasuke's face was just inches away from hers.

"Sakura…" he began in a gruff but quiet tone. It was then that Sakura noticed how close his lips were to her. Her eyes trailed down towards his lips which were less than an inch from her nose. All she would need to do was reach on her tippy toes and then-

Sakura felt the blood rush to her cheeks. A set of perfect white teeth clamped down innocently on a rosy lip. Her eyes snapped shut tightly and she gulped visibly. _Damn…_

**Why so shy…you know you like it. **

Her eyes fluttered open to stare into bottomless onyx.

_I…I don't. He's just…too close._

**You like that he's close though. And I know that you want to kiss him.**

_S-shut up…_Sakura blushed harder. _I…I don't. He's just a jerk. _

**Hmm true, but that doesn't mean you don't still have feelings for him. I bet he-**

_He doesn't so don't even go there. _

**Growls…why is my other half such a pessimist?**

**I'm not!**

"Sakura…" Emerald eyes shot down to a pair of soft, warm, pink lips as they blew warm air onto her face. "Stop" She shivered as she watched them move. Her imagination, conjured up the sight of those lips not only moving deliciously against her own, but devouring her flesh in the process, leaving a trail of lava down her neck, collar bones, her-

"Sasuke-kun…" She bit down harder on her lip to suppress the slight moan, which dared to escape at the scandalous idea. Her head snapped to the side, creating distance from their faces. All Sakura could heard was Sasuke's soft, even breathing and the erratic thumping of her heart beat hammering at her rib cage. Sasuke didn't seem to notice her tense or embarrassed stature as his actions continued to fluster her more. When he spoke, his breath wafted over her ear in a low whisper. Sakura wanted to melt, it felt too hot. He made her…dizzy.

"I shouldn't have ordered you to clean up…" He paused as Sakura's head snapped back around, eyes wide as saucers. Was that…an apology? And was it from Sasuke, _the_ Uchiha Sasuke? "But I would also like it if you respected my wishes. You asked for my decision and I gave it to you. No Christmas tree. Stop fighting me on this." Sakura's eye lids lowered, following her gaze to the small gap between them to the ground. Sasuke could feel Sakura's posture slouch and his lips pursed slightly. He knew she was giving up…but he wasn't sure he liked it.

"Alright" She muttered softly, a sigh of defeat resonated louder than an echo in a cave. Sakura lowered her head further so that her hair covered her face. "No tree Sasuke- kun."

"Aa…"

An awkward silence

"Sasuke…"

The Uchiha wanted to flinch at the lack of the "kun" at the end of his name. Sakura normally left the "kun" off only when she was angry at him. But right now, in that moment, her voice was …almost vulnerable, inaudible and somber. His heart palpitated momentarily.

"Hn"

"Could you…could you let go of me?" As soon as the words were taken in, Sasuke removed his hands from her and took a step back. He hadn't even realized he has still been holding onto her. He watched her from beneath lidded eyes and thick black bangs. Sakura's arms remained in their fixed position against the wall until finally, they began to slide down.

She was the first to move; stepping past him just so that she was away from the wall. She kept her back towards him, her fists opened, closed and then opened again at her sides. She lifted her hands in front of her and made a hand sign that he could not make out from over her shoulder. "I'll meet you at the Hokage's tower." With that she vanished, leaving a small storm of cherry blossom petals to fall in her wake. Once they hit the ground they combusted into tiny pink flames before disappearing.

Sasuke could only stare at the spot that once held his teammate. The image of her slightly defeated form burned in the back of his mind.

* * *

_Yo Ho **Christmas**_

_My Christmas tree is Delicious_

* * *

Sakura had almost forgotten completely about Sasuke's almost…or full apology. Damn the boy was so confusing. Sakura sighed and lowered her cheek into her palm as she swirled the liquid in her cup, which was in her other hand.

"He's just…so confusing. One minute he can be a complete asshole," Her face scrunched up, as if she was truly angry. "And then next…" Her face fell, taking on a softer expression. "Then the next he…almost seems sweet."

"_**I shouldn't have ordered you to clean up…"**_

_His eyes…When he said that …they were just…_

"Forehead you are lucky you even get to see his _sweet_ side."

"Yeah, I mean he always and I mean always, acts like he has a stick up his ass when he's around everyone else." Tenten added.

"I think what they mean; Sakura-chan is that, Sasuke-kun has always been a bit kinder to you. Even when we were younger he seemed that way with you." Hinata stated before she turned to look at Sakura, who actually had a tiny pink tinge on her cheeks.

"You guys are crazy…"

"Oh stop being in denial billboard brow. He has a soft spot for you…always has."

"That's not true."

"Why; is it because he didn't agree to get you the damn tree? A man has to have some pride, Sakura. He can't do everything for you. It's not like you are an actual couple, you just live together." Ino tried to rationalize. Sakura bit her lip and looked down at the bar table. Oh that stung, harder than Sakura had expected it too.

"Hai…"

"Oh forehead, I didn't mean it like that." Ino sighed, her drunken haze, drifted away for the time being as she could see her friend really needed the help. "Listen, I remember the first chuunin exams we ever had; the one that basically changed all our lives. After Sasuke woke up from his cursed seal thingy, the first thing he asked was who hurt you. And when he was about to go ape shit on that sound nin, you were the one who stopped him…just with a simple freaking hug! A _hug_ damn it…most of us wouldn't even be able to touch him with a finger. That's saying something forehead. So don't be down please."

Sakura ducked her head further down. She was being silly…wasn't she? Maybe Ino was right. Not completely…but to an extent. Sasuke needed some space. He couldn't change his entire lifestyle just because they were living together. And …maybe, just maybe he still cared. Even if it wasn't much…just maybe he might care for her.

"Thanks pig." Ino smiled.

"Anytime forehead"

Slam!

Three heads, pink, blonde and indigo snapped towards the brunette at the end of the table.

"Well…" Tenten's flushed face slowly tilted back so she could look through glazed eyes at her friends. "I'm drunk." She let out a giggle.

"Oh god" Hinata laughed, followed shortly by Sakura and Ino.

It had been a very long day.

* * *

_Light me up _

_with me on top _

_lets **falalalalalalala**_

* * *

Sakura stared bewildered at the nearly see-through fabric in her left hand and the mission scroll in her right. Sakura's face twitched with embarrassment, meanwhile her three male counterparts all stood frozen at the information presented about their next mission. None of the shinobi was happy, especially the kunoichi fuming in front of them.

"I have to do WHAT!?"

* * *

**O.O Oh my….Sakura-chan sure does have a temper ne? And our little Sasuke-kun is so effin stubborn. Its quiet troublesome to be honest T_T Lol Kiddin… _**

**Okay well maybe not…but anyways! Thanks so much for reading…err to all those who are reading. Sorry it has taken so long for me to update, and for it to be kind of short chapter. I really wanted to get this out to you and I was very happy because I just took my Physics and Spanish 5 final today; which means I am officially done with those shitty classes. Well actually, Spanish wasn't shitty, I liked Spanish. I had a nice small class, my teachers were cool and the class was awesome…considering it was all seniors and me…the little junior. ^^ but now I shall be senior (Terrible English…my English teacher would kill me lol)…_ once I take my Adv H English final on Wednesday. Anyways you guys prolly don't care about that. **

**So yeah, I hope you liked it. I was pretty pissed off with myself when I reread my first three chapters and saw the horrid mistakes I made. T_T –failed miserably- **

**Hopefully this is better. I know there will be mistake…I'm not perfect but I hope you like it. ^ ^**

**P.S. Please review. I want to know your opinions ^^ I love to hear them **

**Thanks**

**-SweetMadness**

**Ja ne!**


	5. Chapter 5: Peaches and Cream

**AN: Hello all, sorry for the wait. I've been busy with work. Tomorrow is my day off but i've got shiz to do. Hopefully I will get the next chapter of UofK up soon. This chapter was fun for me to write, but I am looking forward to the next. I already started it last night. For the visual image of what Sakura's attire looks like, go to YouTube…or something and look up Koda Kumi "Shake it". The dancer to her left which is our right when watching the video (the one who dances with her –ahem-) is wearing Sakura's clothing. **

**Oh and I must apologize in advanced for some of the names presented in this Chapter. I have an Inuyasha poster on my wall and it inspired me for this chapter. The other names...well i've been thinking about Halloween( I know kinda early- sue me T T) lately, and I decided that i wanted to be Yoruichi ^ ^ I adore her. **

**Anyways I hope you all can look past that and that you like this chapter!**

In case it gets confusing at times:

Blah:Normal Narration/ Dialogue

**Blah:**Sounds, song lyrics and at times Inner Sakura

**_Blah:_** Sasuke's Radio

_Blah:_Naruto'sRadio

_Blah:_ Flashback

**Dislaimer: The blessing and responsibility of Naru, Saku, and Sasu ownage belongs to Kishi...not me T T**

*********

**Once Upon A Dare**

*********

**Chapter 5:** Seduction Mission Part 1: Peaches and Cream

*****

***

*

**Click.**

Three heads turned to watch as Sakura appeared out of the room nearest to them.

A jaw shifted.

Two jaws dropped, one farther than the other.

"Whoa…" Naruto whispered in awe as he took in the lovely sight of his teammate.

Sakura was dressed in red-nearly see through- silk fabric. The top part covered only her breasts, exposing her smooth, flat, and tone stomach. The fabric crossed over her chest and then twisted upwards, wrapping around her neck. Her skirt was also red, and it started where her midriff and hips met. There was a slit on either side of the skirt, stopping just above her mid thighs. There was a more transparent material just beneath the outer fabric which could only be seen if she moved her legs a certain way. Also wrapped around her hips were golden chains that dangled and made a jiggling sound when she twisted her hips.

A red cloth was draped over her mouth and nose, hovering just under her eyes- sort of like Kakashi's mask. The cloth fell a few centimeters away from her chin, exposing a tiny bit of neck. Her eyes were outline in thick black mascara and she had on a smoky eye shadow like substance above her eye lids. Her short- shoulder length- hair curved around her face in loose ringlets.

"Wow, Sakura-chan you look…" Naruto was at an absolute loss for words. "Just wow…"

Sasuke and Sai stared, watching their female teammate. She looked utterly breathtaking.

"Yeah ugly, you look better." Sai said with a somewhat shy smile. Sakura twitched but ignored the stupid nickname.

"Thanks…" She muttered as she ducked her head, slightly embarrassed that Sasuke of all people was still looking at her. Averting her eyes, Sakura began to address the issue.

"Alright, so we all know the plan right? Sai you are coming with me, and Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun you two are to act as guests until the mark has been planted." She murmured so low that only the three shinobi near her would be able to hear.

"You got it Sakura-chan. Teme and I will stroll through the city a bit, until it's time. See you in about an hour." She nodded.

"Keep your radios on the entire time," Sasuke added before he vanished.

"Roger that show off."

"_**I heard that Naruto."**_

Naruto chuckled nervously. "Opps…damn radio." He cursed before waving off to Sakura and Sai.

Once Naruto was gone, Sakura looped her arm in Sai's and they strolled out of the hotel building. The arid air of Suna wafted over their skin the moment they stepped foot into the street. It had been quiet awhile since Sakura had last been in Suna. The last real mission she had here was when the Kazekage had been kidnapped by Akatsuki. Thankfully Gaara was safe now, and was now an even better kage than before. She smiled at the thought. The boy had come a very long way from his troubled days.

Even Naruto and Sasuke had changed greatly. Naruto-albeit still immature at times- had reached a greater level of maturity than anyone had expected. So many of his rational and irrational choices had shaped their village for the better, as well as the people he had met along the way. A soft affectionate smile graced Sakura's lips beneath the fabric.

And then there was Sasuke. Sakura flushed slightly a just the thought of him. She looked down as she thought of the thirteen year old boy who had captured her twelve year old heart and held onto it. She thought of the sixteen year old, nearly heartless boy who pretended he didn't care what happened to his body, only to turn around a month or so later and destroy the threat, not only to him but to Konoha. She bit her lip as she thought of the nineteen year old who was now walking somewhere along the streets of Suna. Her face was heating up at the memory of the night before last.

"_Damn it, why do men have to suck so much!" A drunken Sakura hissed with an angry tone, yet her expression told other wise. Hinata was the only one who caught it, seeing as she wasn't as far gone as the rest of her friends. _

_Reaching out a delicate hand, she rubbed her best friends back in slow circles. "It's going to be okay Sakura-chan."_

_Sakura turned slowly to look through wet eyes at Hinata. Her vision was blurring and her heart was burning. She shook her head. "I don't know Hinata…" For the moment she seemed almost sober. "It's going to be hard."_

_Hinata nodded. "Of course, but you are a strong girl you-" Hinata paused, glancing up and over Sakura's shoulder. Slowly she withdrew her hand from Sakura's back and blushed slightly. _

"_Wha- what is it Hinata-chan?" Just then Naruto walked past Sakura and up to his girlfriend's side. "Oh…" Sakura frowned. Hinata smiled gently and shook her head. She jerked her chin up towards something behind Sakura, but before the kunoichi could look a hand brushed over her shoulder. _

"_Come on," A deep and familiar baritone voice called. Sakura felt goose bumps run down the entirety of her arms as she heard the oh-so-familiar and unmistakable voice. She twisted slightly in her chair to look into a pair of onyx eyes. _

"_S-Sasuke-kun, what are you doing here?"_

"_Bring you back to the apartment." He intoned quietly before his eyes narrowed. Sakura couldn't tell if he was angry or not. But her question was quickly answered when a calloused thumb reached up and carefully wiping away a warm wet substance from Sakura's cheek. _

_She blinked._

_His lower lip turned downward. _

_She had been crying? _

_Sakura bit her lip and turned her gaze down to the drink in her hand. _

_Unknown to her, Sasuke's gaze followed her own and he blew out a short breath-a sigh. Fingers gently grazed over her's making Sakura jolt. Her apple green eyes snapped up baffled, as Sasuke removed the sake cup from Sakura's smaller hand and placed it on the counter behind her. Shoving his hand into his pocket-like he always did- he pulled out some money and placed it on the table. Sakura's mouth dropped._

"_Is that for her dude?" The bartender asked._

"_Hn," He nodded._

"_Uh…she hasn't had that much to drink."_

_Sasuke glanced over towards Hinata and Naruto who were watching the pair intently. He cocked his head over towards Hinata. "Add it to her tab and keep what ever change is left." With that said he bent forward, slipping a hand under her knees and wrapping the other around her back before hoisting her up in his arms bridal style._

"_Sas-Sasuke-kun…what are you-? Hey, p-put me down, I can walk." He glanced down at her with a stare that said yeah right. _

"_You can barely speak, let alone walk." Sakura's face turned red with anger._

"_Shut up you- ugh damn it. Sasuke put me down." Her smaller fist hit his chest with a feeble attempt to escape. _

"_No" _

_He glanced over towards Naruto who was trying to contain his smirk and nodded. _

_Suddenly Sasuke disappeared from the bar, with Sakura holding onto him tightly. When they arrived in the apartment, they were standing in the middle of her room. Sakura blinked and opened her mouth but no words came forth. She could feel Sasuke moving closer towards her bed and instead of trying to fight him; she tucked her head in the side of his neck, waiting until he placed her down. Her eyes lowered as she took in his sent. Capturing her bottom lip between her teeth, Sakura had yet to notice the tension which rang high through the Uchiha's body at the small innocent action she had made. _

_When he reached her bed he maneuvered her on it in a sitting position. It was then that she thought he was going to leave, but instead he caught her by surprise when he lowered onto his knees and grasped one of her ankles. _

_She gasped, "Sasuke!"_

_He ignored it as he took off one shoe slowly and placed it on the floor beside him and then unclasped the other. Standing up he moved towards her torso, gently shrugging her Jounin vest off her arms. Sakura had to thank god for the fact that the lights were off and Sasuke could not see the deep crimson color which consumed her face. Once the jacket was off, he removed her shirt, leaving her in her black tank top. He left her in her pants, not wanting to disrespect her by going further and then lifted her again just inches off the bed so he could pull down the covers. _

_Shifting her in his arms, he moved her under the sheets and blankets before pulling them up and over her chest. Without a word to her he made his way over towards the door and stopped. He kept his back to her as he spoke. _

"_You were really that upset over this morning." It wasn't a question, but a fragile statement which dangled in the air as he left her in her room to either ponder his words or sleep off the alcohol. _

She bit her lip again as the heat collected below her eyes. Later when she had woken up, stumbling lightly into the kitchen, searching for water and something small to calm her stomach, she had been utterly shocked into oblivion at the sight in the corner of her eye. She had backtracked a few steps to glance at the large tree standing proud in the corner of the room behind Sasuke's favorite chair. If Sakura were to sit in her normal position on the couch, she would have a perfect view of it.

Her heart lurched with warmth, joy and at the same time guilt. Sasuke had been, or had convinced her that he was dead-set on not having a tree. She couldn't help but wonder what had changed his mind.

"_You were really that upset over this morning."_

Sakura shook her head. He couldn't have gotten it when she was sleeping could he? She wasn't sure but she knew she couldn't dwell on it. All she knew was that the nineteen year old man, whom she now lived with, had changed as well, in his own way, of course.

Her lip curled upwards in a small but radiant smile.

"What are you smiling about Ugly?"

Short, curly dyed black hair whipped around Sakura's face as she looked up at Sai. She hadn't known he had been watching her. She smiled at his curiously innocent look.

"Nothing Sai-kun, I was just thinking about something."

He nodded, growing silent for a moment before speaking again. "How do you like living with the Teme." Sakura's green eyes widened for a moment before growing soft.

"It's…actually pleasant. I like it, not as _scary_ as I thought it would be." She giggled at the tiny joke. "He's sweet."

Sai smiled lightly. "Are you ready for this mission?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," She muttered ruefully. "It's not everyday that I have to put myself out there like some kind of whore for some wretched old bastard's sexual enjoyment."

Naruto's laughter crackled, ringing high in their ears. _"Oh Sakura-chan, you are too funny. Don't worry, Teme and I will make sure no one touches you."_ Sakura froze at his words. She had forgotten about the radio after thinking about what had happen the other night. She sucked in a quiet breath at the realization that Sasuke had probably heard her earlier statement. She blushed.

"Um thanks Naruto-kun."

"_No problem, I'm just glad Lee isn't on this mission with us."_ Sakura's eyebrows knitted with confusion.

"Aw why?"

"_That bastard would have had gotten hard at the sight of you earlier."_

"Naruto, don't say that, Lee's a nice guy!"

"_Never said he wasn't, he's just a weirdo like that. The man would have jumped you for sure."_

"Only you would notice something like that dickless."

"_Really Sai, do you want me to come over there and kick your pasty ass cuz I will, trust me?!"_

"_**Hn"**_ Sasuke huffed with something akin to mirth over the microphone.

"Alright guys, cut it out! Sai and I are almost at the inn, so be quiet or you are all going to get a beat down after this mission." Sakura growled only to be met with silence. She smiled at Sai who had paled beside her.

They continued on their trail for another five more minutes before reaching the rear entrance to a rather large inn called **Kowaku**. Kowaku was one of the many inns' run by aKuchiki Miroku. Through the money earned by the inns', he ran a chain of underground prostitution rings around the entire shinobi world. Many of the shinobi nations have been trying to find a solution to the problem, but the man has been virtually untouchable. At times he'll have new girls, come to his inn's and act as exotic dancers, for his customers. If he likes the girl enough, they are to be brought to him, examined and then taken further into his…corporation. At least that's what the mission scroll said.

Sakura almost gagged at some of the more detailed information on this Miroku character. He was a disgusting man with a sick lifestyle and now Sakura wanted nothing more than to take him down. The only problem was, she had to seduce him first. That was something she would rather not do.

Banishing the thought, Sakura's eyes crinkled as she smiled under her mask up at one of Kuchiki's personal bodyguards.

"Can I help you?" the brawny looking man asked. He was rather bulky, large muscular arms folded over his hefty chest. He was covered in black, and the traditional grab worn in Suna. He was a ninja no doubt and he was watching Sakura rather intently. She shifted slightly under his gaze.

"Hi there, my name is Peaches and this is Cream. We are here for the show tonight, we were invited." She giggled playfully as Sai waved the invitation scroll in front of his face. The man arched a brow as his gaze narrowed from her to Sai.

"Cream? Pfft more like _powder_. Do you ever see the sunlight boy?"

Sai frowned whilst trying to ignore the stifled chuckles in his ear piece. Naruto was having a hard time controlling his laughter.

"Hey leave him alone."

His dark eyes came back towards Sakura. His lips twisted up in a crooked smirk. "Are you serious about the Peaches and Cream thing?"

She smiled. "I was for him, but you can call me Yoruichi."

"…Yoruichi, huh? It's cute…sexy rather." Sakura blushed under her mask and tried her best to give him a seductive stare.

"Can you just show me where I need to go…um?"

The man's eyes visibly trailed down Sakura's figure. Sakura shuddered at the unwanted attention. She tried desperately to keep her hand from lifting up and connecting with the man's jaw, knowing damn well that it would get them no where. She ignored the look and waited. He smirked.

"Gin," He finally answered, "And for you sweetheart, I will."

Sai scowled and Naruto growled over the headset. _"That bastard, he better not be touching you Sakura-chan."_

Sakura coughed, trying to drown out Naruto's overprotective voice, resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

"I'm sure the boss will be pleased to see you tonight. He's expecting some important guests too." Gin called as he led Sakura and Sai down a long barren hallway.

"He's here, I wasn't expecting that." Sakura whispered although she knew the both of them heard.

"Where are we?" Sai spoke up.

"We are traveling down one of the southern hallways. It leads to the stage, where you," He glanced back at Sakura, "Will be performing tonight." His eyes traveled down her form again. "God I hope you can dance as well as you fucking look."

This time two growls greeted Sakura's ears. She knew that this Gin guy had pushed Sasuke's buttons too. She bit her lip as the image of a fuming Uchiha popped into her mind. She shoved the thought aside and turned her attention back to Gin.

"Trust me; I'll blow your mind." She blurted in a deep sexy tone without thinking. Her flush deepened as Sai's head whipped towards hers, uncontrolled astonishment appeared on his face. In her ear, Naruto gasped but she heard nothing from Sasuke. She wondered if he was even breathing.

Gin stopped in his tracks, forcing Sakura and Sai to stop as well. Tension hung in the air as he turned around, eyes clouded with lust as he looked at her.

"That's not the only thing I'd like you to blow."

"W-what?"

"_WHAT!" _Naruto screeched over the radio.

_**Growl**_

"There is plenty of time before the show. How about you and I ditch the piece of chalk over here," He jutted his thumb towards Sai who glared pointedly, "And you can show me _exactly_ what you could do."

"_Oh that little fucker, I'll kill him! Sai you better fucking do something or else I'm coming down there."_

"_**The hell you are dobe, you'll blow our cover before the mission even starts."**_

"_I'm not going to let that dick-head talk like that to Sakura-chan-"_

Naruto paused when he heard Sakura's slight intake of air. Gin had started walking towards her. In that moment, Sai moved in front of her, successfully disengaging his arm from hers.

"What are you doing Power puff? Move the fuck out of the way; this is between Yoruichi and I."

"As Yoruichi-san's advisor I would like to suggest waiting until after your boss has met her. I'm sure he wouldn't appreciate it if his dancer had been taken before he had the chance to."

Gin scoffed and shrugged his shoulders. "I guess your right, unfortunately." He mumbled the last part before reaching out and slamming his large and powerful hand into Sai's shoulder, shoving him into the wall farthest from Sakura. It cracked, and crumbled as Sai fell limp against it.

"No!" She screamed as she tried to run to Sai, only to be pushed back against another wall, her back hit it rather roughly, earning a soft groan. "Shit," She hissed.

"_**Sakura…"**_ Sasuke called followed by Naruto.

"_Sakura-chan, what's going on?!"_

Gin flushed his body with hers, earning a sharp gasp from Sakura. The man dipped his head down to the side of her face; eyes narrowing in on her neck as he ironically enough spoke into the ear piece which was covered by the read cloth and her hair.

"W-what are you doing? Get back!"

"Ugh, is he always such a downer? It doesn't matter, after I take you to Kuchiki-sama and he has his way with you, you are all _mine._" On the other end of the line, Sasuke growled. For some reason hearing this Gin bastard call Sakura _his_, did not sit right with him.

"I'll fuck you till you can't scream anymore." Sakura's eyes widened and the blush deepened on her face. No one had ever spoken to her like that before. Sure guys flirted, and in normal situations she would punch their lights out or ignore them. But it was never so…blunt. She could feel his hot breath through the fabric as he continued. He pulled back slightly so he could look into the only visible portion of her face-her eyes. "Kami-sama, what I'd do to have you now. I bet you'd be a good fuck." Both Naruto and Sasuke's angry voices resonated in her ear at the last comment.

"_**Fucking shit head."**_ Sasuke hissed.

"_I'll rip his dick off if he even thinks about touching you Sakura."_ A pregnant pause, and then, _"God, is he touching you Sakura? His voice sounds so close-"_

He was cut off by a frightened, but throaty whimper. Both men tensed at the sound. "S-stop, don't touch me there."

"_Touch you where?! Where the fuck is he touching you-Sakura-chan?" _Naruto practically screamed.

Gin's hand had lodged itself between her legs where is fingers casually rubbed her, his eyes darkened. Sakura's eyes hardened as she removed the shock from her being and used her hands to try to push him off without chakra. She was supposed to be pretending to be a civilian. But that pretense was getting harder to abide by, by the second. She wanted nothing more than to punch the hell out of this guy and put him in a coma.

"Get off you pervert-AH! Stop it!"

"_**What is he doing to you Sakura?"**_ Sasuke's voice was hard, icy, and dangerous and there was something akin to worry in his deep-normally monotone.

"_This guy is dead! I'll kill him!"_

"Let her go!" Sai's voice came in. there was a small clanking sound before Sakura saw bright silver metal gleaming in her face. Pressing lightly against Gin's Adams apple was a knife. "Let her go or I'll slit your throat."

"Fuck you!" Gin hissed and then winced as the knife cut his throat slightly.

"Remember what I said about your boss, I won't hesitate to rat you out. Have your fun later, but let us continue on towards the stage now, the show shall begin soon." Gin sighed as he removed his hand from Sakura's personal area and lifted both hands up in surrender. He stepped back as Sai stepped back, until they were a good distance away from Sakura. Sai removed the knife and then took his position in between Sakura and Gin.

"You are a fucking pain in my ass you know that Cream. It's alright, you can be prince charming, the knight in shining fucking armor now, but later tonight you can't stop me from taking her." Sakura shivered as his gaze fell down, slithering over her body. She felt so violated, and it sucked that she wasn't allowed to lay a finger on the jerk until after she reached Miroku.

"Just take us to the stage, so we can get this over with."

"Yeah, yeah, come on this way."

Sakura's smaller hand found Sai's, surprising him as she intertwined their fingers and gave a soft squeeze. "Thank you," she whispered, but it wasn't only to him, it was to Naruto and Sasuke as well for there concern earlier.

"_**He won't get near you again, you know. I'll kill him first."**_ Sakura was surprised, to hear Sasuke's serious but oddly softer voice in her ear.

"_Not before I at least get a few punches in Teme, my fist is aching to beat the shit out of that asshole."_

"_**Hn." **_

***

*********

***

"Thank you." Sakura smiled slightly under her mask, the safe and secure feeling, which had fled her moments ago, returned full force at their words.

Sasuke sat just four tables down from Kuchiki Miroku and his fucking lackey, Gin. Sasuke wanted nothing more than to throttle the bastard when he had seen him, but he needed to keep his cool, for now at least. Kuchiki had two other personal guards; a man named Kohaku, who stood in the far corner of the room, nearest to Naruto and his twin Kyo, who sat amongst the crowd with Sai and the other "advisors" of the dancers.

Sasuke glanced around, ignoring the dancer up on stage. She was a pretty blond, but he was not interested in the least. His eyes darted towards the exit nearest to the stage. From the blue prints the Hokage had given them, that door led to a hallway behind the stage. That was the door he would need to take when it was time to move.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw someone approach him. Glancing up half heartedly he stared at Gin. His fist tightened against the table.

"Can I help you?" He intoned.

"My boss noticed that you are the only one in the room who doesn't seem to be enjoying you time here. Do you not like the entertainment?"

"_Way to go Teme."_

Sasuke shrugged nonchalantly. "I've seen better," He replied referring to the blonde, who left nothing to the imagination. "She's too plain." Naruto chuckled in his ear.

Gin lifted a brow. "Huh, really, so you are into exotic women? Well I assure you this next young lady should be…quiet the surprise." Sasuke gritted his teeth, knowing exactly whom Gin was talking of. Naruto growled.

"_That Asshole,"_

"Is that so?"

"Yea, she is a pretty little black haired girl, with gorgeous green eyes. She's a knock out just by looking at her."

Suddenly the music stopped, and the girl disappeared behind the curtain. The host walked back up on the stage and announced the next performer, a girl name Yoruichi.

"Speak of the devil." Gin smirked. "I'm going to go sit down and enjoy this, I'll see you around." Sasuke glared as Gin walked away, he wanted nothing more than to pick up the knife near him and hurl it at his head. He saw a shift at the end of the room- it was Sai. He watched for a moment as his near look- a- like, walked out of the room and then brought his gaze to the woman who now occupied the stage. Sasuke's breath caught as saw the position she was in.

A slow flute played leisurely in the background as Sakura rested, in a split on the floor; her head was down, shielding her eyes form the audience as she waited for her q to come in. In between her legs, in front of her lay a long, silver slightly curved sword.

"_Wow,"_ Naruto breathed over the mic.

To the side of the stage, a woman stood with a microphone in her hand. Her eyes were closed as she waited to begin singing. As the music picked up, Sakura began to move.

Her head snapped up and she rolled her upper body backwards, whilst staying in a split. Her legs slid back towards her torso and she planted her bare feet on the ground, pushing up to lurch her body up off the ground.

At that moment the singer's eyes opened and she began to sing rather seductively.

**Nandemo ii wake ja nai  
Mitame ni kodawaru TAIPU demo nai  
Dakara sore ga hoshii...  
Yume no you na jikan  
Sore wo okuru no wa you and me shidai  
Dakara mi wo makasete **

Sakura had to be thankful for the training she had for this type of mission. Once a kunoichi turned eighteen they had to go through training in the art of seduction, which including learning to dance, and contort their bodies in various ways.

Sakura had been lucky for the time being; she had been able to evade any seduction missions, until now.

Her arms twisted upwards as her hips swayed back and forth to the music and the woman's voice. She rocked her hips, smoothly and successfully twirling around in a slow circle. Her body was gently gyrating against the air, in an innocent but captivating way.

Sasuke and Naruto watched, with dry mouths and throats as their teammate hypnotized everyone in the room. Though Sasuke's exterior remained calm and collected, inside a whirlwind of emotions and feelings were stirring within the Uchiha. His fists tightened against the table as he watched her, shocked at how she moved with such fluidity. He was in such a trance, that he didn't even notice Gin smirking his way before turning back to the woman on the stage.

Unlike Sasuke, Naruto's eyes were wide and his jaw had gone slack. Sure he had gotten over his crush with Sakura, years ago and was deeply in love with Hinata, but damn. This was still _his _Sakura, his friend, teammate, and he had never seen her move like that before.

Unknown to anyone else, Sakura had slipped into another world in her mind. She slid away from any embarrassment she felt and just listened to the music. To her she was no longer Sakura, just Yoruichi. And Yoruichi danced as if she was the only one in the room, dancing like the minx everyone thought her to be.

**Shinkirou no you na nisemono wa ira nai  
Shinjitsu wa hitotsu  
Yurameku me no mae ni  
Nani wo shinjireba ii no kawakara nai **

Yoruichi bent quickly at the waist, reaching down and sweeping up the machete like sword in her palm. She rose back up by arching her back. As she did so her eyes connected with Sasuke's and held the glance. The Uchiha's breath hitched subtly at the intense look in those normally naive emerald orbs. Only lust filled those eyes, darkening them substantially. Beneath the cloth of her mask, Yoruichi bit her lip, and she stared deep in to the coal depths near the stage.

Twirling the machete over her head, she tore her gaze from the tempting Uchiha over towards her target. Miroku shifted in his seat, his hand rose, tucking at the binds of his shirt. The girl was making him hot. Gin was also having a hard time containing himself at the sight of her.

Then Yoruichi did something no one expected.**  
**  
**No, no I'm not easy  
No, no I'm not easy  
Atashi wo doushitai no? **

**  
**At the words, she straightened the curved sword in the air so that the tip of the blade was facing down towards the ground and then proceeded to glide the weapon down her body,

Metal grazed cloth and flesh in ways it normally wouldn't. It slid between her legs until the blade tip touched the wooden floor. Yoruichi then lifted her right leg high into the air until it was parallel to her torso.

"_Good fucking lord"_ Naruto gasped. "_Where in the hell did she learn to do that?"_

Sasuke did not reply he simply stared. His jaw tightened.

**No, no I'm not about money  
No, no I'm not about money  
Sokora no yasui onna to chigau**

Yoruichi's leg lowered and she lifted the sword, thrusting it to the side, whilst still clutching it before following suit. When it was parallel to the side of her body, she stabbed it in the ground again and twisted around so that her back was facing the audience.

Sticking her backside out slightly she rotated it around, pivoting on her left foot to bring her self back around. Her hands trailed over her skin as her hips shook to the music, making the chains around them jiggle.

**Nandemo ii wake ja nai  
Mitame ni kodawaru TAIPU demo nai  
Dakara sore ga hoshii... **

"_Are you watching this Teme?"_

"_**Shut it Naruto, you'll blow our cover. Sai is going to move in a few minutes…seconds even."**_

"_So you are watching huh?"_Naruto chuckled as he watched Sasuke cock his head to the side to glare at him across the room. _"Is someone getting excited over there?"_

"_**Keep talking shit dobe and see what happens?"**_

"_Oh lighten up asshole, I'm just messing around." _

"_**Hn,"**_ Sasuke snorted. He looked back up, watching Sakura dance was odd. Well not odd, but it made him feel peculiar. He didn't understand. Yes she was attractive; he'd be a moron to deny that. The girl had blossomed-no pun intended- over the years and developed a very womanly figure. But she was still, on many occasions, the same innocent and at times naive girl he knew years ago. Seeing her dance like this…it was…

Unconsciously the Uchiha grasped the tip of his bottom lip with his teeth before releasing it. Damn it, what was this girl doing to him?

**Yume no you na jikan  
Sore wo okuru no wa you and me shidai  
Dakara mi wo makasete… **

Just then the lights began to flicker. The music slowed and the singer paused, looking around. Sakura also stopped moving. Her once glazed over phony lust filled eyes now receded back into her normal vibrant green hues.

Voices stirred in the room as the lights continued to flicker. A crackling noise hissed through the air before a click resonated through the room and the light snapped off.

A loud banshee like scream pierced the air and only the sound of feet shuffling across the floor could be heard.

Suddenly a loud voice boomed. "All right everybody calm down. Stay still!" The sound of feet stopped. "Good, now we have a back up generator. One of the assistants, Kyo has gone to turn it on and- Kyo?"

There was a small whispering sound and then- "WHAT?!"

"It blew out Kyo?" It was a different voice. Onyx eyes bled red as they narrowed through the darkness at Miroku.

"_Teme, it's time to move out."_

"_**Aa."**_

"I'm heading towards the south tunnel, meet me there Sasuke-kun." Sakura whispered into her hair.

"Get him out of here Kyo." Gin ordered as the realization that there might be a threat to Miroku in the building. "Alright, unfortunately the Backup generator is null at this moment, we will need everyone to be escorted out of the building. The show will continue on tomorrow night. Dancers and performers please head backstage so we could figure this situation out."

Sakura took that as her moment to move and Sasuke followed, once people began to head out the door. He moved with nimble stealth towards the exit which led to the southern hallway. Gathering chakra into his hand, he lit a small flame over his fingers.

"I see you." Sakura murmured. "Keep walking I am just a few feet down."

"_**Hn." **_

Once he reached her, she turned and smiled at him. Pulling down the cloth over her mouth she spoke.

"Alright, while I was waiting to go on, I was able to gather some information about this Kuchiki guy. After every night he either takes a new girl or one of his favorites into his room which happens to be down the next hallway and to the-"

Sakura was hushed as Sasuke clamped a hand over her mouth and pressed her against the wall. His body was just inches from hers, fabric brushed against fabric at times. The flame in his hand had vanished but he could still see her through the dim darkness. Her eyes were wide, filled to the brim with confusion. He leaned down so that his lips were near her ear.

"Someone's coming." It was then that Sakura was somehow able to hear the sound of foot steps closing in down the hallway. He removed his hand from her mouth so she could speak.

"What do we do?" The foot steps grew closer.

"Is someone down there?" They both froze at the deep voice of Gin.

"_Teme do something quick."_

Couldn't Naruto shut up for two minutes? Didn't he know that he was conjuring up a plan in his head at the moment? He didn't need the loud mouth idiot jumping down his back.

"Just follow my lead and make it believable." Sasuke murmured as he moved his head back slightly so his lips were hovering over hers. "Sas- what are you-" She was silenced as his head tilted, swooped down and his lips molded to hers.

*****

**End**

*****

********

**AN: So there you have it, another chapy done. ^ ^ I hope you enjoyed it. **

**The song used during the dance was Koda Kumi's Candy ft. Mr. Blistah. ...well a portion of it anyways. I seem to be on this Koda phase again. **

**Ohh ever heard the song Rinse by Vanessa Carlton? Saw a vid for it on Youtube...a SasuSaku vid. So pretty! I'm obsessed with the song now!**

**Hmm what else? Err..well none of my fav Authors have been updating but I can suggest some of their fics that i'm still reading in case you wanna check em out. Just lemme know and I'll post em in my next Chap...for either this story or UofK ^ ^**

**Well, s****ince i really have nothing left to say here is a clip of the next chap. **

********

**Chapter 6:** Seduction Mission Part 2 Kill the Lights!

One of her petite hands remained lodged deep in his silky black locks whilst the other lowered down to his bicep, clutching the hard muscle beneath the fabric of his clothing. She felt the heat in her face, and the rest of her body slowly heading south. She shivered under him, continuing to moan softly into his harsh kiss.

Good lord it felt amazing. He was certainly a great kisser, and the way his tongue could handle her mouth….

**I wonder what else he could do with his tongue. **Sakura's inner moaned in the back of her mind.

A sharp and sexy moan drawled from her lips. Oh god what was she thinking?

"_Wha- are…are you guys making out?!" _Naruto ignored it. Sasuke kept touching, his hands were moving everywhere, and his lips fused in the most impossible ways to hers. Even when the need for oxygen was banging hard at their lungs he did not and could not let go.

"What's going on here?" His mouth, suddenly but with out reluctance extricated itself from Sakura's. His forehead lowered, pressing against hers. Gin was standing right behind him.

********

**Until next time loves ^ ^**

**P.S. Review please and I'll try to update a bit faster next time. Thanks!**

**-Sweetmadness**

**Ja Ne**


	6. Chapter 6 Authors Note: Important Update

Important Update May 22nd 2012:

Hey my lovelies,

So I've obviously been M.I.A for a while and I apologize for it. There are a lot of reasons for my current absence from . Like many other writers on this site I'm still in school (College) and I work year round. On top of that is whatever social life I can muster when I'm not studying or working. Part of my social life is my Dance team which during this past school year took up a lot of my free time. This upcoming year it will take up even more time as I've been voted onto the E-Board (group of people who make major decisions for the club, such as planning and creating events, choreographing routines, setting up charity events, so on and so forth. While my particular position is not the most demanding I still have to help out other members of the E-Board with their work so none of us are overly stressed. It's a lot of work, but it is something I am truly passionate about. Thus I don't expect to be writing much during the school year except for during my classes (fair warning?).

Next, I'm an Aquarius. I'm good at multitasking but that happens to be one of my downfalls because when I do find time to breathe the last thing I want to do is entertain (Write). As much as I love writing sometimes I just want to read other peoples work. I find it one entertaining and two informative. I try to trick myself into thinking that it is solely for the good of my writing but it's mostly laziness.

Hence that is another reason I have yet to update. I've been caught up reading other peoples work. I won't lie to you, but in my procrastination I've done something risky. I'm now a member of Word press which is where I will be transporting all of my fiction. I find the site more personal as I could really make the page my own and you all could get to know me a bit more. Plus I can engage with you more via commenting. I've spent the majority of this month working on this site and slowly adding to it. Originally I was going to tell everyone of my move immediately but I wanted to wait until I posted more fiction.

Unfortunately that led to my final reason for my tardiness in updating stories such as UofK. When rereading UofK and Once upon a Dare I realized that my writing has changed. Whether it's a significant change or a minute one is up to the readers. You let me know. However, I found myself wanting to change so much in both stories. But I don't feel ...motivated to sit down and write them all out immediately. So I'm going to take my time and really think about it. One of my problems with UofK is that I had prewritten scenes to future chapters. I didn't write out the entire chapters just the significant parts which led to a sort of writers block on my part. I found it hard trying to connect the scenes. So that's why I need more time. Thus for now this story along with OUAD will be on hiatus until I figure out what I want. If I'm going to write a story I want it to be good, classy, and interesting. For now I'm sticking with one-shots. On the new site you will find "Time"- my SasuSaku one-shot. It's been edited slightly...less purple. I also added a short KeiroXAttia one-shot from the Incarceron series. If you haven't read it, you should check it out. The books will throw you for a loop at first but they are great. I was told if I liked Hunger Games I would like Incarceron and I did. Lol so give it a shot. =)

Anyways I hope this doesn't crush anyone's day or something. That was not my intention. I just don't want to leave you guys hanging anymore. I appreciate the people who stuck around. Those of you I promised to insert your character into my stories I still will. When exactly is the surprise ;). My next One-shots will contain SasuSaku but will be focused on Naru-Hina and Kaka-OCC until I get back into my SasuSaku swing. The OCC is a ninja I made up named Rikku. I'll put her profile on the new site. Speaking of here is the link: .com/ I hope you like it. Let me know =) Again thanks for sticking it out with me and for reviewing, adding me as a favorite author or favorite story. I really appreciate it.

Love always,

My


End file.
